


E01 - Welcome to the Jungle

by MiserysDawn, TwilightsEssence



Series: Primogenius Rodzice [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Sam Winchester, Cry Baby Sam, Cry Baby Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean the Story of Pie, Dean's Love of Pie, Don't Call Me Sammy, Eager Hunter Sam, Flirty Dean, Flirty Dean Winchester, Gen, Go Sit in The Corner Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, I Love Pie!, Jungle, Mother Hen Dean, Over Protective Dean, Over Protective Dean Winchester, Pie Whore Dean, Pie Whore Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam After Hell Trials, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam's Bitch Face, Sammy's Bitch Face Spectacular, Sick Sam Winchester, Talk of Different Types of Sam's Bitch Face and the Trama They Cause, The Bitchface Salute, Unhealthy Sam Winchester, Unhealthy Sammy, Welcome, Welcome to the Jungle, Will Add More Tags As We Think Of Them, dark tones, the, to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiserysDawn/pseuds/MiserysDawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightsEssence/pseuds/TwilightsEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean wasn't scared often and to feel the fear coming from his words brought a cold shiver down his spine. Sam looked down in shame and once again began to follow Dean."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We don't own Supernatural (no matter how much we wish we do) nor are we making any profit from writing this story. We hope you enjoy this interesting story of a blend of two writers. Also, please feel free to leave constructive comments below and if you like the story, feel free to follow us on facebook .com/Miserysdawn

Darkness, nothing but darkness. Not a single star or a flicker of light could be seen. Thick decaying vegetation laced the forest floor and a sticky warm fog gently danced upon it. The forest so thick and dense that sky itself seemed to ceased to exist. The sound of crickets came to pass so now only the sounds of heavy panting and a random loud screeching like no other was heard throughout all of nature. All, for now, seemed still, just the unsettling feeling that tainted the air.

His back finally rested on the trunk of a tree. His legs trembling under his weight as he glanced around the forest searchingly. He leaned his head back along the bark inhaling deeply, trying to calm his gasping breath and his fast beating heart. Sweat glazed his delicate features. His long brown hair soaked with moisture from the air. The cold air pressed against his skin as each breath seemed to become more noticeable, with each exhale, in the icy night. Once again, his hazel colored eyes searched the forest for something, anything at this point. The sounds of cracking twigs and crunching leaves of soft footfalls grew closer with each second. His hands clutched tightly to his machete preparing for what laid ahead. It felt like as if he had been running all night. Never before had Sam ever felt such fear before.

Sam finally took another breath before peeking his head and upper body around the side of the tree he was resting on. With his machete raised high, Sam was ready to give final strike to the creatures' neck, only to find nothing was there. The look of confusion filled his face and slowly he lowered his arm. He was certain the thing was following him. He was sure of it. Suddenly, a hand grabs hold of his shirt, pulling him back behind the tree and slamming him onto the bark. Terror overcame his senses and all remaining color had drained from his face as he anticipated his demise.

"Sam!" The voice screamed in a loud whisper. "Sam we need to move! Now!"

"Christ! Dean!" Sam opened his eyes and clutched at his chest in relief. He took a deep breath, his color was slowly returning back to his face. "What the hell is going on?!" Sam asked watching his brother pace erratically. Dean looked at his brother with wide wild eyes and shrugged and continued his pacing.

"I don't know Sammy! But, they're fast." Dean exclaimed as he stopped his pacing and began to move forward quickly into the nothingness of the night.

"I thought this was just a vampire nest." Sam questioned following after his brother at a fast pace.

"Does this look like a vampire nest?! I have never seen a vampire move that fast. They're fast but not that fast. Come on Sammy." Dean said leading his little brother in hopes of making their way out. They were being hunted, by whatever the thing was, and it wasn't giving up. It acted almost like a hell hound on their tails.

"What do we do? Dean?!" Sam yelled at Dean who seemed to be ignoring him. "Dean!"

Dean stopped in his tracks and said "I say, we get the hell out of here and then figure out what the hell is out here! Unless you got a better plan this is what we're gona do." The panic was apparent in Dean's voice and this was unsettling for Sam. Dean wasn't scared often and to feel the fear coming from his words brought a cold shiver down his spine. Sam looked down in shame and once again began to follow Dean. 


	2. Chapter 2

\-----------------------------------------Three Days Earlier, Early Morning-----------------------------------------

Lebanon, Kansas (The Batcave)

It had been a rather quiet month in the search for creatures and demons. Almost zero sightings had been reported from Garth and this was a major relief for Dean. He was concerned for Sam; his health wasn't at its best. Dean awoke from his sleep, getting out of bed he stood and looking at his walls. The green eyed man was once so proud of decorating his room; it was after all his first room to call his own since just about ever. Letting out a tired sigh, the man went to his dresser and removed some clothing to change into before heading out to the library. He was up bright and early on his own for once. He was pleased with himself to think that he had finally beat Sam to the table for once.

Dean's happiness turned into disappointment as he arrived to see Sam with several newspapers scattered along the table and his computer out. It looked like the taller man had been sitting there for hours already. Sam looked up from his computer and offered his older brother a half smile.

"Up early I see." Sam smirked.

"Do you ever sleep?" Dean replied in a slightly annoyed tone, a small hint of worry lingered in his voice.

"Couldn't sleep." Sam replied in an evenly while looking back at the laptop, making Dean roll his eyes. "I've been looking for a job for us."

"Can't we just relax Sam?" Dean questioned, as he pulled a chair out and took a seat leaning against the chair. It was only seconds later that he propped his feet upon the table.

"Dean, we have been relaxing all month…" Sam began to reply, as he attempted to knock Dean's feet off the table, before Dean cut him off.

"No. I've been relaxing all month; you've been typing away at the computer." Dean stated, staring right at Sam, as if tempting him into denying it. The shorter male removed his feet off the table only to replace them with his fingers drumming along the surface as he sat up and lend against it.

"I'm fine Dean. You have to stop acting like this." Sam firmly states while looking up at his brother in irritation.

"No Sam. You're not fine. We don't need to be working right now. You need to be back on your feet before we do anything." Dean declares, moving back to his original position with his feet back on the table.

Sam smacks Dean's feet harder this time. Causing Dean to flinch and remove his feet off the table. He gave Sam a look that almost said he was ready to kick his ass but it also a bit of confusion as to why Sam was even hitting his feet to being with. Sam merely rolls his eyes and said "I found a job at Starved Rock State Park in Oglesby, Illinois."

"Oggy what?" Dean questioned before grabbing the laptop from Sam. "Dude, it says here that Starved Rock is in Utica not Oggyville."

Sam takes the laptop back in confusion as he looks at the screen once more. "Apparently Starved Rock is located in both of them."

"What? They can't make up their minds which one it's in?" Dean said a bit confused.

"Well they do have two baseballs teams in Chicago Dean." Sam says with a laugh.

"Freaken idiots." Dean muttered to himself while rolling his eyes. He put his hands behind his head and leaned back into them as he continued on. "We're still not going to Ogeletiesburg. You aren't ready to hunt yet."

"It's Oglesby and you don't even know what the job is." Sam said hoping to get his attention.

"Does it involve any kind of shooting, salt and burning, or cutting off heads?" Dean asked seriously looking back at Sam with his eyes.

"Well, actually yes De…" Sam began to speak before being cut off once again by Dean.

"Then we aren't going, plain and simple. Jesus Sammy!" The dirty blonde exclaimed as he slapped his hand on the table looking fully at his sickly baby brother with an angry and worried look on his face. His feet were off the table and he was sitting up rim rod straight, his entire body was tense as he kept his full attention on the taller one and making sure the brunette was paying close attention to him Dean continued in a hard tone. "You're not at one hundred percent, yet. And I don't plan on taking you out there and getting you killed."

Sam looked away as if he was ashamed of his weakness and the fact that Dean was worrying so much about him. He felt like a child once more and being denied at staying in the same area for longer than a month and not knowing why moved so much. It was this that sparked his anger and gave him the strength to look straight back at Dean, with his most stern expression, the expression that he only gave in what he believed to be the most dire of circumstances. It was a legendary face known to family and close friends of the family. It was a face that blew all other angry faces out of the running as most annoying. It was a face that when Sam was younger could only signify only one of two outcomes would come of their discussion. One that the mother of all tantrums was about to hit and lasts on for hours upon hours that would only end when either: Sammy gets his way or, Dean managed to somehow distract Sammy with something so that the little one forgot about what he wanted or the dreaded silence treatment.

Luckily, little Sammy is now a big Sam and won't revert to a crying and yelling headache of a child. So when Sam began to narrow his eyes to the point where one could barely see the hazel green color of his eyes and scrunched up his face that made it seem like he was pouting, Dean had to hold back a flinch at the look and thank whatever good supernatural being decided to give him a break. Because since Sam was an adult he was more likely to talk and complain until he got his way, and was less likely to yell and cry until he was red in the face and breathing hard, with the reappearance of this legendary face which was known as the dreaded Bitch Face Number Seventy-Six. As Dean fought against the horrors of this face Sam continued on, unknowing to the traumas he was bringing up with his 'game face'. "Come on Dean, it isn't that big of a deal."

"No Sammy." Dean firmly stated, hearing the ghostly echo of his father saying that exact same thing in face of well… **the face**. And just like in the many years of Sam's childhood and teenage years, when told no to something with the face on, he continued on, like Dean hadn't said something, Sam began to go through the article on his laptop anyways. Dean looked away from the younger male to stare out into the rest of the room. He was almost ignoring the taller man at this point as well as the familiarity of the act that just happened.

"Look Dean, there's a lot of dead wildlife. Drained of blood. The local rangers are thinking it's a couple of coyotes." Sam said looking at his brother for approval which he believed, in his heart, that he wouldn't be getting. The Bitch Face was finally off; Dean saw in the corner of his eye, it gave a sense of breathing room to the shorter man. Away from the ghosts of his pasts in a sense.

"You're thinking it's a nest?" Dean asked before he could stop himself, he bit the inside of his check in frustration. The urge to hunt those evil sick supernatural bastards was strong. He needed it, craved it almost, his time in Purgatory enhanced that urge of his to hunt them down, to kill each and every one of them that was hurting innocents. However, the thought of his ill baby brother was enough to allow him to regain control of the need and of himself. He shook his head, trying to shake away the urge and to stay on topic, Dean then added with a tone of finality: "Even if it is a nest, they aren't hurting people. So, if they aren't eating people then it's not our problem."

"That's not why I am telling you this." Sam let out a frustrated sigh and continued on. "Ten bodies were just found yesterday at a camp site. They were also drained of blood." Sam added in that last part in hopes of creating some kind of spark within Dean.

"No Sammy. Let some other hunter take care of it." Dean said as he narrowed his own jade colored eyes as he became more annoyed with the continued talk of this hunt Sam wanted to do.

"Dean, two of the bodies found were just kids. Ages four and seven. Brothers." Sam said softly as his eyes widen, it was the beginning of another dreaded face of Sam's but it stopped before fully forming. After pausing a moment, Sam added on in an equally soft tone. "Their ten year old sister survived the attack. She swears it was a monster. Local police say she's in shock from the murders and can't fully understand what she saw." Sam was hoping that taking a different approach to the situation maybe that would spring something within Dean.

Dean closes his eyes for a moment. He's gut telling him to go; they were just little innocent kids. Two little brothers died and an older sister that saw it all happen. His head was saying no that Sam isn't ready for this. It's too soon for Sam to be out hunting. He isn't well enough. _'Damn it, Sam.'_ Dean thought to himself.

"Two brothers and their parents. A newlywed couple and four college kids." Sam said hoping to hit something a little deeper in Dean's soul.

Looking away from his brother, Sam laughed a little bit as he looked down at his laptop. Opening his emerald eyes Dean looked over to see what possibly could make Sam laugh at a time like this, only to see what had cause the brunette to laugh causing Dean to shake his head little with a small smirk appearing on his face. It was an ad for a restaurant on the campgrounds. "Well,…" Sam trailed off, looking at Dean straight in the eye. Trying to figure out his brother's next move. "They do serve the best cherry pie in all of Illinois."

Dean tensed as multitude of emotions appeared on his face; they came and went too fast for Sam to fully understand. It was like Dean was at war with himself for a moment before his body relaxed and with a sigh of resignation. Sam dared to hope that maybe, just maybe he finally won one. Dean stood up quickly, wiping off all other emotions off of his face and gave a tight smile, a hint of frustration could be seen in that smile, and started to head towards his room to grab his gear. "Come on then, let's go. I have been dying for some good pie." The pie would seem to be the seller for anyone else if they were to witness this conversation. But both Sam and him really knew it was the just the cover. The real seller was the kids; that's what really got him to go on the case. Dean was just too proud to admit it and Sam was smart enough to leave it alone. As Dean walked towards his room he added in a loud and obnoxious voice:

"But we're having some breakfast first!" 


	3. Chapter 3

\-----------------------------------------Ten Hours Later, Same Day ----------------------------------------

Starved Rock State Park, Illinois.

A familiar song begins to play inside the speakers of the comforting ride of the Impala. Dean was naturally jumping for joy, on the inside, in his seat as the song starts. Sam was curled up in the front seat leaning like a lump against the car door fast asleep. Dean with an evil grin forming on his face, slowly places his hand on the volume dial and cranks up the music as loud as he possibly could.

_“It was the heat of the moment. Telling me what your heart meant. The heat of the moment showed in your eyes”_ Dean sang at the top of his lungs.

Sam startles from his rest, his hazel green eyes widened as far as they could and his face was a ghostly pale. He jumped into a sitting position in a panic almost attempting to wrestle with the seat belt trying to take it off. A slight girlish shriek softly passes his lips as he struggled with the imaginary villain. It took him a moment to come to realize where he was and gave his brother a dirty glare. Dean was nearly dying of laughter at his reaction. He was somewhat unsure as to what the hell just happened to make the brunette react like that and yet wasn't willing to let it go as it was just too funny.

“Rise and shine Sammy boy!” Dean shouted gleefully staring out at the road only to watch Sam from the corner of his eye. Livid, Sam switched the station which made Dean’s smirk widen as he begin to sing again.

_“In the jungle, welcome to the jungle. Watch it bring you to your knnn knne knees, knees. I want to watch you bleed.”_ Dean had a huge grin on his face barks out a laugh as Sam shut off the radio and gave a huff off in irritation.

“How close are we Dean?” Sam asked after a moment of yawning. The taller male looked at his brother while still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“We are about 10 minutes away from the Utica police station.” Dean said giving the road just about all of his attention now.

“Utica ? Why are we going to their police station?” Sam asked confusedly, sitting properly in his seat.

“That’s where the Monica Jacobs is.” Dean said, as if had he hadn’t a care in the world, drumming his hands on the steering wheel to the song that was no longer playing.

“And who is that?” Sam asked looking at Dean with a raised eyebrow confused.

“The 10 year old girl from the attack? Come on, Sammy. Keep up with the program.” Dean said glancing at his brother for a moment then back at the road.

“Okay…” Sam trailed off as he was trying to put his thoughts together in his sleep driven mind. “Utica?... But why is she at the Utica police station? How do we even know for sure that’s where she is at? Wouldn’t she be at the Oglesby police station then?” Sam questioned as he was becoming a bit flustered at not knowing. He shook his head in hopes of clearing it from the remaining cloudiness of sleep.

“Beats me on the whole Utica and Ogglyberry thing. Garth called to tell us about the job. He was hoping that we were willing to take this one as he had his hands full with a Wendigo up in Michigan. Said a friend of his works at the station called him about the case. The friends said that the vic. kept coming back to the station freaking out unless she was with the officer she connected with on scene. And in his words the vic. ‘clings to and refuses to let go’ of his friend. Might be hard to talk to her with officer friendly nearby” Dean said cracking his neck, trying to loosen the tension he felt building there.

“It’s Oglesby” Sam automatically corrected without any thought before he continued on with his question. “When did Garth call?” His face showed he was a bit more understanding of what was going on with the situation but yet still confused as to what or when it actually happened.

“He called about two hours after you fell asleep. What is this Sam? Twenty questions?” Dean asked slightly annoyed and looked at his brother once more from the corner of his eye.

Sam didn’t answer him as looked down at his lap; it looked as if he were planning to ask something else but then gave up and look away out of the car window. After a few more minutes of random drum solos by Dean, he pulled the car into a nearby gas station. The brothers get out of the car and go to the cashier together, the brunette asks for the bathroom key so that they could change into their “FBI Uniforms”, not that the cashier knew that. While the dirty blonde put a fifty down for gas and a Pepsi. Once he finished filling up his baby, the green eyed man joined his younger brother in the washroom and changes into costume. Once finished the taller one returned the key and headed back into the car and then head out onto the open road once more. About five minutes later they pulled into the police station parking lot. Sam checked the glove compartment and pulled out two FBI badges from the pile they had stash there and tosses Dean a badge, telling him what his and his brother’s name were at the same time, while keeping one badge for himself.

“Ready?” Dean asked Sam before opening the car door. Sam gave a quick reply of “Yup” and they both exit the car and close the doors. The brothers began to walk up to the small comfy police station; they took in the sights making sure to take notice of anything that could be used for and against them. Just as their training taught them. They took note of there being only one cop car parked at the front of the building. When the two arrive inside the station, they saw only two officers on duty. With a quick glance at each other Dean decides to approach the front desk.

“Hello, I’m Agent Adam Eckhart and this is my partner Agent Al Hopkins we are with the FBI. We are here to see Officer Karen Dobash about the witness Monica Jacobs.” Dean said with confidence as both he and Sam both showed their badges to the officer on desk duty at the same time.

The officer stopped and looked at him flatly for a moment. He seemed like he could care less what they were there for as long as they went away from him. “Yah… hold on a second.” He said looking toward the back of the station and yelled. “HEY, KAREN! SOME FBI GUYS ARE HERE FOR YOU!”

Dean looked to his brother and rolled his eyes at the officer’s lack of professionalizing in front of them. “Oh awesome.” He whispered quietly yet very sarcastically. Sam gave Dean a minor bitch face, number twenty-two if Dean wasn't mistaken, when he noticed the officer raised eyebrow at hearing Dean’s whisper. Sam coughed slightly and offered a tight smile to the officer and a slight kick to Dean.

Officer Karen Dobash popped her head out from her office. She’s a stunning woman in her earlier forties with her hair being a dark shade of brown and her eyes a beautiful bright blue. The case has clearly done a number on her. She appeared tired and worn out. “It’s fine Calvin, just send them on back.” She replied to Calvin’s yell before disappearing back into her office again.

Officer Calvin merely looked at him and didn’t say a word as he jerked his head in the direction of her office. Dean looked at Calvin in complete bewilderment at his lack of manners and just as he begins to speak to the officer about it Sam cut him off. “Thank you, Officer Calvin.” Sam grabbed Dean by the arm and began to pull him along. Dean looked at his brother in slight confusion at being cut off from attempting to insult the desk duty officer. Sam dragged him half way to Officer Dobash office and then let go of his arm while giving him a slight push forward to continue walking towards the office.

“That guy was asking for it.” Dean said in a huff, aggravated at not having the last word the rude officer.

“Relax Dean.” Sam said in a low soft and calming voice while opening the door to the office. The room itself wasn’t anything special, it wasn’t very large but it seemed much smaller with all the furniture inside it. The wallpaper was old and faded; the desk had clearly been reused for many years and had even a small portion of the bottom missing. There were two additional worn out chairs near the desk as well as a couch directly to their left that Monica was sitting on. She was sitting at the left side of the couch nearest to the desk as she could get without sitting in one of the chairs. The young girl gave no sign of acknowledgement of the two males entering the room; she just kept staring into nothing, lost in her own mind. Officer Dobash was sitting at her desk with a soft frown on her face, keeping an eye on both the girl and the door. “Come on in boys. Garth told me you’d be in to help out. Boy was I glad he answered my called.”

“Yah, that Garth, he’s a keeper alright.” Dean said as he nodded and walked in to take a sit in one of the empty chairs. He moved the chair away from the desk and put nearby a wall. From this position he was able to see everyone in the office perfectly.

Sam looked at Dean and shook his head as he too entered the office and closed the door. He took a sit on the couch sitting nearest to the door and leaving a spot open between him and the traumatized girl. Looking at the girl to see if she had any disagreement to where he was sitting, he received nothing then Sam looked back at Officer Dobash with concern shining in his eyes for the girl but still he had to ask. “So, what made you call Garth?”

“Well, to be honest I wasn’t going to. It just seemed like a wild animal attack. You know, animal on animal. I’ve seen some of the left-overs left from of those fights, well what remained of them of course.” She gave them a small half smile before it dropped off her face and she continued. “Nothing seemed wrong about the case, it was an open and shut case. Animals being animals. It wasn’t until Monica came in running into town screaming on the top of her lungs for help, that we knew something was wrong. She was covered in dirt and blood with her clothing all torn up. She kept screaming about crazy men with a mouth full of sharp dagger like teeth ripping apart her family.” Officer Dobash explained with haunted eyes before continuing on.

“That’s when someone said we should check on the other campers, to warn them about the danger or to send them home. It was decided that we would send them home because of the danger. We drove over to the lodge of the camp site and spoke to the manager to let him know about the situation and to find out how many people were still on the ground.” She paused for a moment and then sadly shook her head. “We found out there were a total of fourteen people on the grounds! Fourteen!” She exclaimed loudly.

“And out of those fourteen, only a family of three managed to get passed the night unmolested and unharmed. Hell, they didn’t even know of the danger they were in.” She took a second before breathing in deeply and continuing. “While the fourth… the fourth survivor is sitting right on that couch traumatized beyond belief. That’s when I knew I had to call for help. That this was something I had no clue about.” The officer finished sadly looking both brothers in the eyes; they could see the unshed tears building in her eyes.

Dean looked at her almost critically; it was rare that people dealing with the supernatural would be willing to call for help if they survived. Most tend to try to ignore the truths about what goes bump in the night. So he had to ask “So, how do you know Garth anyway?”

“Ah well,” she began, slight relived that the older brother change the depressing topic only to another one. “Several years back, one of my officers was acting kinda funny. I didn’t think anything of it then. I mean come on everyone has their off days every once in a while.” She chuckled darkly with no humor. “It wasn’t until he went postal and started killing everyone in the station; we figured something was terribly wrong.” She shook her head trying to get rid of the negative feelings that came with the story.

“Then lo and behold Garth showed up and took care of him. Who knew a little holy water and salt could go a long way. That’s when I found out all about monsters and the other so called fairy tales and superstitions were actually mostly true. He told me if I was ever in a jam to give him a call and he’ll come back to help out if he can.” She gave them a little smile. “I was expecting him, to be honest, kinda hoping it would be him. After all, I knew him and his work and was very happy with it. But Garth said he was taking care of a Wendigo, whatever that is, up in Michigan and would send the closest hunters in the area he could find. A few hours later he gave me another call to tell me to look out for two guys in suits driving a black 67’ Impala. And well, here yah are.”

“Just one other thing before we continue…” Dean trailed off; he was trying to ask her a question related to the victim without sounding like a complete ass. There was no soft way he could think of asking it and figured he might as well get to it. “How is it that the girl still here in the station? I mean, wouldn’t she be with CPS or family? Or even a hospital being treated for trauma?”  


Sam gave him an indescribable look. It was as if he was trying to look confused to the fact that Dean had actually thought that, pissed off that he asked that so bluntly, and proud that he cared for the girl. Dean tried not to laugh because the look remind him of Sam when he was toddler and learning about the world for the very first time. Not that he would be mentioning that to the man any time soon, if at all ever.

“Ah, but the hospital said this was probably the best place for her.” Dobash said with a tight smile on her face. “And Child Protective Services has no say in the matter of where Monica stays. After all, I am her aunt aunt. Her **only** living relative left. The psychiatrist said it would be good for her to see me moving around. Alive.”

“But should you be working on this case then?” Sam had to question before quickly adding. “Not, that I don’t believe that you know what you are doing but aren’t you a little too close to the victims?”

Dobash gave off a deep sigh, as if tired of explaining something over and over again. “Normally, I wouldn’t be anywhere near this case and mourning with my niece for the family we lost. But with some of the guys on vacation and nobody really wanted to join the after that officer that went “postal” years ago. We’re sort of shorthanded at the moment and need every available person on this.” She replied in a tired and weary voice.

There was a moment of silence before Sam cleared his throat quietly getting rid of the small tension that was building up in the room. He looked at Dobash for a second and the looked at Monica only to turn his eyes back at Dobash, he softly almost gentility asked for permission to speak with her.

The officer nodded in agreement and replied “By all means, that’s what you boys are here for.”

Sam slowly approached Monica. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a button up flannel that were still a bit dirty as if she hadn’t changed since the attack. He could see that perhaps she was still in shock from it all. After all, she was only ten years old and just saw her little brothers and parents torn apart.. Dean and Sam, of all people, should know what that feels like; to watch as the people that matter the most to you get stolen from you in such a bloody way with no hope of being able to help them.

“Hey Monica…” Sam trailed off in hopes of getting her attention back to the here and present. “Monica? My names Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean… We just want to ask you a few questions…Questions about what you saw that day, if that is okay?” Sam asks placing his hand gentility on her hand. “Can you tell me what happened, Monica?” Sam asked in a soft understanding tone.

She looks up at him blinking her big brown eyes for a moment as if trying to wake from a dream before opening them wide with a hint of fear as well as confusion filling them. She kept them opened as if she was too afraid to shut them. The dark circles that had begun to form, from lack of sleep, under her eyes. He could feel her body begin to tremble and he looked up at Dean, for a second as if asking him for some kind of help before turning his head back to the girl as she began to mutter.

“There were so many of them… They came out of the woods…So many…” Monica repeated to herself, tears filling her big brown doe eyes.

Sam continued to look at her and in a hush tone asked: “So many of what Monica? What did you see?”

“I saw people, lots of people!” She exclaimed before continuing. “They had big sharp teeth! They hurt my mommy and daddy! They kept biting my brothers!” Monica cried out and began to hyperventilate and panic.

Sam put up his hands in the air and tried to calm her down with his words. “Monica. Monica, it’s okay. It’s okay, they can’t hurt you anymore. Your safe here, my brother Dean and I won’t let anything happen to you. I’m sure your aunt too, won’t let them hurt you.”

Monica looked over to the other two in the room, as if to make sure what Sam said was true. They both nodded their head and gave her a small smile; she gave an equally small but yet somewhat unsteady one back at them before turning back to Sam and continuing on with her story.

“I hid under the table. I c-could hear them… b-biting and r-r-riping my family…. I could hear them talking.” She said almost in a trance tears just pouring down her soft pale face.

“What were they saying Monica? What did they want?” Sam asked hoping for some kind of answer that would help them in their hunt. The young silently crying girl had zone out once more, as she began to relive what she saw that night.

\-----------Monica’s Memory----------

It was late at night both her mother and father were sitting by the campfire relaxing and watching as her little brothers were trying to get the treats together to make s’mores. Monica was sitting at the picnic table near a lantern trying to play a game on her PSP, but was having no luck at getting it to work. “Mom… Dad… This stupid thing isn’t working!” Monica yelled out in frustration to her mom.

“Relax sweetie, maybe you just need to charge it.” Her mother said not moving away from the camp fire. “Why don’t you join us over here by the fire?”

“I’m fine over here.” Monica said with a pout. She mumbles under her breath “I don’t even want to be here. Stupid nature.”

Her dad began to make goofy animal noises trying to make her brothers laugh which works and made her mom smile too. Monica, on the other hand, felt differently about the situation. She thought it was stupid and dumb and there was no point to it. Her mother called out to her with her smile still lingering on her lips: “Monica, come over here. You’re missing all the fun.” She tried waving Monica over.

Monica sighed with a pout and said “Fine mom, I’ll be there in a second.” She got up from the table and walked over to the tent to put away her game. Going into the tent, the sound of the crackling fire seemed to overtake the sound of her family talking and laughing as she entered. After a moment she sighed, Monica didn’t want to be here, nature was just too messy and there were bugs everywhere! She kept getting bit by mosquitoes and squirrels keep trying to steal her food! As she came out of the tent, Monica quickly turned to the sound of her mother screaming. Her face went pale with fright, as she saw the area near the camp fire, where her family was, being surrounded and attacked by a group of scary crazy looking people with sharp bloody teeth. The young girl ran quickly towards the table and hid under it, in hopes of the frightening people wouldn’t notice her.

She watched with tears flowing down her cheeks as she saw her mother screaming and attempting to grab one of her brothers to try and protect him but was grabbed instead. The man that had grabbed her bit into throat and ripped out a bloody hunk of flesh and muscle, causing her scream to be replaced with a gurgle as blood sprayed everywhere from the bite. Rivers of thick crimson liquid began to pool down her neck after the initial spray. It began to rapidly cover the once soft white shirt she had been wearing. Her mother gave out one last soft cry of pain as she was dropped to the ground twitching before becoming still. Her brothers, both captured shortly after the attack started, screamed in horror at the sight of their broken mother. One of the men had firmly gripped onto the young boys arms and laughed as he passing the two brothers on to two others in the group. Each one took hold on their boy on bit down hard. Blood spattered out from their necks onto the trees and ground nearby. A younger woman of the group came by, almost jealous of the take and tried to pull the four year old from his grasps. The two began to fight over the child as if it were a piece of steak. Monica’s brother cried and screamed at the top of his lungs in pain. His blood poured out of his neck getting everywhere. “Mommy!” He gasped out for one last time, as the two ripped him in half in their tug-of-war.

The older brother looked at his sister and cried for her to help as he slowly choked on his own blood. Monica couldn’t move, she was too afraid that she would be grabbed next. Her father attempted to attack the creature that held his only living son left. Wielding an axe he lunged for the one holding and biting into his son only for another to come behind him, grabbing his chest and head and twisted sharply until a loud snap was heard coming from his neck. The creature began to laugh in glee as the rest of the group began to feast on all four dead bodies. Monica sat under the table and cried in silence. Terrified for her life, she pulled her knees to her chest and continued to watch as they ripped apart the rest of the bodies. The oldest male of the group looked and wiped the blood from his mouth. “This should get their attention.” He said with his bloody shape teeth showing wide as he grinned at one of the younger members in his group.

“I think the message is pretty clear.” The younger one said reflecting back that same blood soaken grin. His black hair fell into his eyes as he pointed towards the road. “Look, the others are returning.” He said with a smirk and shouted to the rest of the ones arriving “Let’s get going, only a few hours to dawn!” The others began to make their way into the forest leaving the remains of their meal all over the site. The two males looked and nodded and one another and parted ways.

\-----------End of Memory-----------

Sam looked at her in concern. “Monica? Monica, what did they say?” Sam asked her gently as if sensing that she had finally returned to the present.

“ ‘This should get their attention’…” She said looking up at Dean. She stared right into his bright green eyes, as if trying to tell him something before looking away. “They said, ‘this should get their attention’…” Monica repeated softly to herself, before losing herself to her memories once more.

Sam stood up; he then looked at Dean, confusion and a bit suspicion grew in his eyes, as he repeated: “This should get their attention?”

Officer Dobash stood up and walked over to Monica. “It’s all she ever really says. She doesn’t talk much about the event. You think whatever this was; it was sending a message to someone?” She asked looking at the brothers.

“Well, they were trying to make a point to someone. That’s for sure.” Dean said rubbing his chin, trying to act like Monica’s staring wasn’t a bit unnerving.

“Come on. We shouldn’t talk about this is front of Monica.” Sam said as he got up from the couch and began to move out of the office.

Officer Calvin was no longer there, so made it safe for them to talk.

“Look officer….” Dean began before she cut him off.

“Karen. Please, call me Karen.”

“Alright, Karen, do you happen to know if there was any connection to the other victims? Do they have any friends in common? Anything like that?” Dean asked her placing his hand on his belt.

“No, nothing like that, not that I’m aware of. But, I do have these for you. Hold on for a sec, I’ll go get them.” She said walking out of the lobby and back into the room. After a few short moments she came back with a big box. “Here’s everything we have on each of the victims. Garth told me to put everything together before you guys got here. None of them lived in the same cities. Didn’t know any of the same people. The only thing they have in common is they were camping here on the same night.” She said looking at the brothers, trying to see if they could come up with something.

“Alright. Thanks Karen, for the information, we will be in touch. As soon as we figure something out” Sam said taking the box from her.

“Hey guys, I rented you two a cabin up here. It’s a bit isolated but I figure that would be the best place for you guys to work on your case. ” Karen said with a tight smile.

Dean looked at her a surprised and a bit confused “A cabin?”

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s reaction, and hid that fact that he too was surprised as well at her generosity. “Thank you Karen, but you didn’t have to.”

“It’s not a problem guys, after all you are up here helping me out with this case. It’s the least I could do. When you go to check in at the lodge tell them I sent ya and they’ll give ya your key card. Now, go on. Be safe.” Karen said heading back to her office.

Sam turned to with an eyebrow raised in question Dean just shrugged and nodded his head towards the door. They both headed out to the car and drove to the lodge. The air was clean and the sky was clear. It was a beautiful day despite the terror that had taken place on the land. There were craves of beautiful animals made out of wood that were placed at each of the entrances. Dean pulled up the lodge and Sam got out of the car, as soon as he got back into the car Dean pulled away and followed Sam’s directions to the cabin. Once they were parked in the parking lot, Dean went to the trunk and got out their gear while Sam got out the key to the cabin and began to study the miniature map on how to get to the cabin itself. It wasn’t too far from where they had to park but the man at the desk wanted to be certain they didn’t get lost. They both began to walk towards the small log cabin with their things. The brothers took a good look at the outside of the cabin before they entered. They noticed things like how many windows and doors there were and how sturdy the building was.

Once inside, the brothers looking around the room. The room was all wooden on the inside, other than the bathroom. Light pressed wood floors and dark log walls. An area where they could hang up suits and such was place in a small out of the way corner of the room. The bed posts were made of branches that had fallen from nearby trees. There was a small table where they could place their research on and two bedside tables as well. They were also made of the fallen branches and cut down trees in the area. However, there was a television, an A/C and heating unit and a bathroom with fully operational shower, sink, and toilet. Thankfully there were two full sized beds so no one was going to end up on the floor. It was all either of them really needed. That and electricity outlets for their laptops which was another plus that the cabin had too.

Dean grabbed a container of salt from of one of the bags and began laying down salt lines. Sam began to draw a few devils traps and other symbols around the room to insure their safety. A bottle of holy water was placed by the door as well as. Once finished Dean placed his bags on side of the bed and laid down on it. Sam had placed the box, that Karen had giving them earlier, on the table and began to go through it. What he found inside the box was surprising. He found the following: crime scene photos, pictures of the victims, images of a strange sharp bloody tooth that was found, all of the victims’ personal information, along with many other facts and observations that may be helpful to the brothers.

“I have to say,” Sam paused as he looked at a particular gruesome picture. He made a disgusted face at it and continued on. “Karen doesn’t play around.”

Dean looked at Sam for a moment as if deciding whether or not he really wanted to know what interested him, but then he covered his head with a pillow. “Sammy, we just got here. Can’t we relax for the night?” Dean’s whined question came out muffled through the pillow.

Sam opened his mouth to reply harshly about them being on a case when he took a look at the clock. “I guess you’re right. It’s late.” Sam said after discovering the time. He looked back at Dean and said “First thing in the morning thou, we should probably question the people who work here.”

“Awesome.” Dean said as he got off the bed grabbed his bag of personal items and went straight into the bathroom before Sam could speak another word. 


	4. Chapter 4

The night was peaceful and quiet; it was nice and reminded the boys of their bunker. The sun began to rise starting a fresh new day. The alarm went off at seven waking Sam from his slumber to the sound of “Should I Stay or Should I go?” playing in the background. Sam yawned and shut off the alarm. He got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom. He ran some cold water and splashed it on his face. His body still wasn’t in the best shape and he knew it. He just didn’t care; all he could think about was the job.

Sam turned towards the shower and started the water. Then he removed his shirt and took a looked in the mirror on the other side of the bathroom. His ribs had become slightly more noticeable in the last few months then they had ever been in his life. He sighed, then removed the remainder of his clothing and hoped in the shower. It didn’t occur to him that Dean wasn’t even in the room until after he had showered and dressed as he was coming out of the bathroom. He swept the hair from his eyes and sat down to look at the research he had in front of him as he waited for Dean’s return.

Not too long after, Dean arrived with a bag of food and two coffees. “Hey, I got us some breakfast!” He said with a wide smile on his face as he placed it on the table where there was room. Dean sure did love his food. He removed his brother’s food container and grabbed one of the cups of coffee and gave it Sam.

Sam looked at his brother a bit confused as he took the given food. “Dean, where did you get this? We’re practically out in the middle of nowhere here.”

Dean opened the bag once more to pull out a big piece of cherry pie and laughed. “Well, there are a couple of towns like 10 miles away. But instead of driving all that away I found this nice little restaurant at the lodge. The lady at the counter even gave me a free piece of pie to go.” He said with a grin before sitting down on the other side of the table and began digging into his meal.

Sam slightly shook his head, slightly amused at Dean’s love of the baked food and good humor. It’s been a while since the green eyed man grinned so happily at something as simple as pie. Looking away from his brother and back at the research laid out over the table, he gave a small sighed as he had a small frowned on his lips before reaching for a one of the piles closer to him. There was just so much here to look over and Dean wasn’t much help when it came to research. “Dude, there is at least a day’s worth of research here.” Frustration leaked into his voice. Sam grabbed the container and opened it, pulling out the sandwich inside it he continued on. “I don’t even know where to start.” Sam said before taking a bite out of his breakfast sandwich and leaned back into his chair. He looked to where Dean was sitting to see what he had come up with.

“Well,…” Dean paused to swallow the bite of pie in his mouth before continuing. “We’ll see if there are any trails that go from vic to vic.” He paused again to cut up a piece and fit it onto his fork. “Or maybe an old abandon house… or cabin… not too far from there?” Dean asked finishing the last few bites of his pie in between the pauses. During that whole time, he made sounds of a questionable, sexual, nature and delight as he ate the cherry baked good. “Damn that was good pie.” Dean closed his eyes pleasure.

Sam looked at him with a look of repulsion all over his face. “Dude, that’s disgusting.” He took a sip of the warm coffee and continued with. ”Wait, you think that they’re living out in the woods somewhere?”

Dean’s beautiful green eyes opened up and he looked “Well, yeah. Think about it Sammy. Of all the times we dealt with vampires or just about any other evil sick son of a bitch they were in abandon house or something.” He stood up from the table. “You remember what the little girl said right? ‘This should get their attention’. Which means that they are trying to get someone’s attention? Why? I don’t know but there has to be a house or cave or something where those bastards are hiding in.” He began to gather the empty plate and boxes to throw away.

Sam took a moment to think over what the elder of the two said, than he pulled over his laptop and opened a search engine. “That’s a bit of a long shot Dean. Not every monster we dealt with was in an abandon house or whatever.” Sam said tapping away at the computer.

“Yeah, but it’s the only shot we have right now.” He began moving towards the door. “Keep digging, I’m going to talk with the employees at the lodge. See if I can find out what‘s in the area that our ‘friends’ might like.” Dean said as he opened the door and left the room.

Sam sighed in relief; part of him knew Dean was partly going to flirt with the cashier for some more free pie. Especially, since it was too early to go to the bar and pick up a girl. Perhaps now, he could get some work done without Dean being distracting. He pulled up some maps of the area, old ones as well as newer ones and tried to compare the two. Sam noticed that the national park was large and had many trails and camp grounds. He tried to look at the trails where the trails now led and see if perhaps homes were once there. But he found nothing concrete. This was going to be harder than he thought.

After a while, Sam noticed on one of the slightly older map versions that there was a small trail, that wasn’t marked on the newer maps. On the picture he pulled up, there were notes from the map’s owner about how the trail seemed to be barely used. There was also notes of being able to travel to all the known and some “unofficial” ones as well from this trail. And at the end of one of those “unofficial” trails it led to a trail that looked like it was made a couple of hundred years ago and there were old ruins of some kind on it. “Well it’s a start.” Sam sighed to himself and continued looking on.

\-----------------------------------------Meanwhile-----------------------------------------

Dean was speaking with employees who worked there about the attack. Unsurprisingly, it wasn’t very unhelpful. A pretty young girl who worked in the restaurant saw him as he was talking to the help desk clerk and went up to him with a big smile on her face. “Hey, Agent Eckhart! Back so soon?” She said with her eyes lit up in glee. Beautiful red locks falling to her shoulders as her stunning honey eyes caught Dean’s attention in a heartbeat.

“Just can’t seem to get rid of me, huh?” Dean gave a laugh as he flirted with the waitress.

“Oh, I don’t mind.” She replied her eyes looking him up and down and smirked. “You know, I don’t think Roger over here is gonna be much help to you.” She said with some humor tinting her voice as she began to look around the restaurant and ignoring Roger’s sputtering of “He-hey O-Olivia.” Finding what she was looking for she smirked. “Oh, right there. “ She pointed at one of the worker walking around. “One of the waiters here used to work on the trails. He might be able to help you.” She said looking deep into his eyes. “I can call him over to you if you want?” She asked as she began to lightly pull Dean away from the other male.

“That would be wonderful, thank you.” Dean said as he allowed her to pull him away and began to follow her into the restaurant. He looked back at clerk and had to bite his lip to prevent a laugh from coming out. Roger’s face looked red and angry as he watched them walked away.

“Sorry about that,” The red head began once they were far enough away from the clerk. “He was being such an asshole to me earlier.”

“Oh really? What did he do?” Dean couldn’t help be question. Who would ever want to be a jackass to a girl like her?

“Yeah, the ass kept talking about how red heads don’t have souls and that I should be working in the kitchen like a “good” woman is supposed to.” The waitress growled out, her hands twitched as if she was trying to prevent herself from strangling Roger. “So, when I saw you come in and started asking questions I figured that the best way of getting back at him without maiming him would be to humiliate him in front of an FBI agent since he’s been dreaming of getting into the program to join. It was like a sign from God, you know?”

Once they were inside the restaurant, the bombshell walked Dean to a table and had him take a seat. “Sorry, I hope you don’t mind being used in my petty revenge. I’ll go get the waiter that I was talking about.” She said quickly feeling a bit embarrassed at her actions, a small light blush appeared on her cheeks. The red head had turned away from the hunter to walk away but before she had made a single step Dean had gently grabbed her arm casing her to turn her head towards him in question.

“Hey Olivia, it’s alright. I have no problem being used like that for a pretty girl with a nice name like yours.” He replied with a flirtatious smile. “He shouldn’t have been saying or even thinking things like that anyways.” Dean added as he let go of her.

She smiled with her blush deepening and said “Thanks.” Olivia walked away and after a few moments she came back with something in her hands and a very small nervous pathetic looking teen.

To Dean, the look of the kid reminded him strongly of Garth. His hair was stringy and black. His eyes were a dark brown and his clothing looked way over-sized. The kid was about 5’5 and skinny as a twig; he looked like a good wind could just blow him down. “This is Morris. Morris, Agent Eckhart. I’ll just leave you two be.” She said placing a plate with a very large slice of cherry pie in front of Dean. “On the house.” She winked as she whispered and then walked away to tend to other customers.

“Oh, awesome.” Dean softly said to himself as he watched her walk away. He smiled down at his slice of pie before cutting up a piece of it. When took his first bite of the pie, he groaned in pure pleasure of the taste. It must have just come out of the oven as the pie was still warm. The pie addict seemed to have almost forgotten that Morris was even there as he indulged in his guilty pleasure. Getting annoyed, Morris coughed lightly to gain Dean’s attention. Dean looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Just as he was about to take another bite of pie he was stopped by another cough. Frowning slightly, Dean put the piece down and wiped his face with a nearby napkin. “Sorry about that. Pull up a seat. So, Olivia said that you used to work the trails?” Dean asked.

Once his annoyance was gone, Morris’ timidness returned in full force as he took a seat in front of the “so-called” FBI agent. “Y-yes…” he began but paused as if trying to find courage to continue to speak to the larger male. “I, I mostly walked the area and trails. You know, making sure teens weren’t drinking or causing trouble.” Morris looked at him with his eyes big and pledging as if trying to convince Dean to believe him.

“Right.” Dean looked at him doubtful that anyone would listen to him, let alone teenagers. The hunter’s frown deepen as he asked “So, what can you tell me about the area and trails where the animal attacks took place?”

Morris seemed a bit shaken by the question and asked confusedly. “W-why is the FBI interested in an animal attack? It is an animal attack right? Shouldn’t the state park rangers or state police deal with this?”

“It’s a new department they opened up. And yes, it’s an animal attack don’t worry about that.” Dean replied as he took another bite of his pie to give him time to think of an excuse. Swallowing his bite he came up with something. “As for working with both park rangers and state police, that’s classified.” He made a bit of a show of looking around as if checking out whether or not any could hear them talking. Slowly, he lean forward and signaled for Morris to do the same. Once the shorter of two was close enough Dean quietly added. “What I can tell you is that we are all working this as a joint excise, but that’s all I’m able to say on that matter.” Leaning back to his original position Dean took another bite of pie and watched the kid’s reaction.

Morris blinked rapidly as if trying to figure out the hidden meaning of what the “agent” had said. His eyes widened for a bit before he leaned back to his original position as well and sighed. Narrowing his brown eyes with a short nod the teen calmly replied. “Well, all official areas connected to each other through the road or small trails, but that’s all the within the camp grounds. Most people make their own paths to other camping spots.” He added annoyed that people would do that there was a perfectly good road for them to travel on. “There are also a number of unmarked trails that go around the Park. Dangerous, if you don’t know where you’re going.”

“Unmarked trails?” Dean cut him off, and then nearly growled out his next questions. “Dangerous? Well, if they are so dangerous why keep them around?”

“It’s not like we want to keep the dangerous ones open.” Morris sounded a bit angry as he hit the table hard when slammed his hands on it. The few customers near enough to hear the somewhat loud bang looked at their table in confusion and continued on with their meals. The teen went on, ignoring everyone else’s actions. “They become dangerous due to erosion, flooding, trees falling down, acts of God. Things we have no control over. Some of the trails that are near the edge the cliffs now weren’t when they were first made.” He hands twitched as if they wanted to form into a fist. “And it doesn’t help that our returned patrons come back trying the same ones we closed down. Thinking that since they were safe to use last time they were here they should still be safe to use.” He huffed out.

“Okay, calm down. I’m not blaming you just doing my job.” Dean said soothingly trying to prevent another scene from the boy.

“Sorry, it’s just once someone gets hurt going down one of those trails we get blamed and fined. It’s a pain in the ass to deal with.” He sighed out before shaking his head a bit before continuing on topic. “There are also a few old and abandon paths that could lead to the standard trails and or the camp grounds. All unmarked of course.” He huffed out. “But, they can take forever to get to and from. That’s why they are barely used. No one wants to enjoy the beauty of nature if there is a quicker and easier way of getting to where you want to go.” Morris added sounding disgusted with lazy people.

While cutting up another piece to eat, Dean asked “Any trouble with local teens?”

Morris looked confused at the seemingly random question. “What do you mean? What does this have to do with animal attacks?” He asked slowly as if trying to figure out how that relates to what they were talking about before.

Dean was becoming annoyed quickly with Morris and asked with the annoyance lingering in his tone. “Please, would you just answer the question?” He quickly added. “Do the trails lead to any old buildings for the teens go on looking for them? Any cemeteries?”

Morris’ eyes widen at the odd questions the “agent” was asking him and became timid once more. “N-no. I-I haven’t heard of any trouble given by the teens in the area.” He paused, looking like he was trying to put himself together. “W-well the park was named after the Native Americans that lived in the area. There aren’t any known buildings or anything but,” the dark hair male paused once more. “There is an old ghost story that on one of the unmarked trails there is an old fort that is in ruins that the Native Americans, who died, haunt it. Of course no one from the park has actually seen any spirits no matter how many times we walk the trails and looked from people being there.” Morris added quickly.

“I’ve never heard of this story.” Dean said with raised an eyebrow.

“Well, it’s mostly a camp story that floats around the park. It has been for years. My guess is the some of the old time campers tell it to the newer and younger crowds. It doesn’t help that they point out the unmarked trails that lead to the few weird old buildings out there. Most of them returning back to nature.” Morris said staring at Dean’s pie with a considering look on his face.

Dean seeing the teen staring at his pie became protective of it pulling it closer to him and asked. “Do you remember where it is? Would you be able to mark it on a map? The old buildings and the trails leading to them.”

Morris nodded and Dean handed him a map that he had pulled out of his suit pocket. “Here, then mark it.” Dean said. Morris took a sharpie from his apron and circled the building and put an x at the start of each trail.

Dean looked at the map closely before putting it away. Looking back at the teen Dean nodded. “Thanks Morris. I believe that’s all I needed for right now. Thank you.”

Morris nodded and got up from the table to continue on with your work. As he was getting up he said. “Alright Agent Eckhart. I’ll be on my way then.”

Dean was about to take a large bite of his pie when he replied with “Now don’t go too far Morris. You know, just in case I have a few more questions left for you.” Morris nodded again and walked away towards the door. Dean continued to eat his pie and ponder over with the lanky teen had said. As he sat there eating Olivia to return to the table.

She walked over to him and sat across from him with a soft smile. “Did he help?” She questioned.

“Yeah, he did actually. He gave us something to look into that’s for sure. And thanks again for the pie.” He said before taking a few large bites of the baked good.

“I glad and no thanks is needed for the pie.” Seeing a family of four come into the restaurant Olivia got up with a sigh. “It never ends.” She bowed her head a bit in reluctance. Few strands of her hair fell out of place. She took a deep breath and looked up once more with a small smile on her face. “Will you and the other agent be coming in tonight for dinner? I can always have the chief make something special for you.” She asked with a cloying tone as she tucked her hair back behind her ear.

“Well, how can I say no to such an appealing invitation?” Dean replied with his own cloying tone.

She laugh a bit as she replied “Well, Mister Agent sir. I get off at 8 tonight. One of the other girls called in sick. Come in before then.” She said offering him a large smile.

Dean grinned and said “Will do.”

“Well, I gotta go. There are people waiting for me to take their orders. Have a good day, Agent. See you later.” She nodded at him as she walked over to the table where the family sat to take their order.

Dean looked over the table, tilting his head as she walked away. He smiled then pulled out his phone to look at the time. He had left his brother alone for a while with all of that research. Not that it mattered, Sam was way better at researching he was. The dirty blond was certain by the time he got back to the cabin Sam would be bursting with information about the case. Dean finished off his pie and headed out back to the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam looked up from his laptop at the sound of the door being opened. Dean entered the room. “Hey Dean, check this out.” The younger of the two turned his laptop around to show the other what was on the screen as he walked towards the taller hunter. “So, apparently there used to be this old fort built around here.” He turned his computer back to its original position when Dean looked away from it to take off his coat and place it on a nearby chair. “Think it’s a good place to start looking?” Sam asked wondering if his suggestion would be accepted.

“Oh yeah, one of the employees told me about it. Actually,…” Dean started before going through his pockets. “According to the stuff the guy told me, the fort is no longer there or well it is there just in ruins. But!” Dean paused as he quickly pulled out the map with a grin lightening his face.  “He did mention a few buildings that aren’t marked on the maps. He said that those buildings are standing for the most part.” Dean smiled handing Sam the map Morris had x-ed out and circled.

Sam took the marked up map from his brother and chucked a bit as he looked at it. “Where did you get this?” He asked as he began to compare the map to the others he had pulled up on his laptop. 

Dean raised an eyebrow and replied “A Garth looking dude named Morris. He was a really weird guy, I mean really weird.” He shook his head slightly as if to clear it and sat down at the table and continued.  “I had him marked down where they are and what trails to take to get to them.”

Looking at the maps he had printed and to the map Dean gave him; he could see there was a startling difference in some of them. “Hey look at this.” Sam pointed to an area on the map that Dean gave. “You see this; none of the maps I found online shows this as a possible area for a trail or an old building site.”

Dean looked at the maps more closely and slowly nodded his head. “Yeah, I don’t see it either.” Still looking at the maps he pointed to another area. “And I don’t see that one either.”

Still looking and comparing the maps Sam nodded in agreement and pointed to another marked area. “And, I think I don’t see this trail on any of the other maps as well.”

“Well damn,” Dean started as he looked away from the maps and at his brother. “Looks like we’ve got some walking to do.”

Sam looked up from the maps and looked at Dean.  “Yeah, I guess we can head out and check out one of the sites that the guy marked.”

“After dinner though.” Dean replied with a naughty grin on his face.

“Dude its 5:30. What the hell have you been doing all this time?” Sam questioned with one of his minor bitch faces on.

“Well,” Dean started with a drawl. “While you were stuck inside doing your geek thing, I spent most of my time talking and questioning the people at the lodge and the restaurant.”

“Right, I’m sure that’s all you did.” Sam cut in with a slightly accusing tone.

 “As I was questioning one of the workers,” Dean continued on as if Sam never spoke a word.  “The cute red headed waitress overheard me asking about the case and introduced me to Morris. Which led to long conversation with the weirdo. Well, after dealing with that I needed a drink or two so I went to the bar. I also asked the workers there too.” Whether or not the events of his day had happen exactly in that order didn’t matter as long as Sam had an idea of what had happen. He didn’t need to know he went to the bar first.   

“Uh huh.” Sam replied believing that Dean had most likely went to the bar first and spent most of the day at there before talking with the rest of the employees.  “I still want to check out the differences in these maps. So, we’ll grab a bite to eat around 7 before we go scope out these buildings.” He said moving the maps to the pile of research and moving the pile closer to himself.

“Okay then, well I’m going to go and take a shower. While you continue on with your geek feast.” Dean said as he got up from his seat and heading towards the bathroom. Sam shook his head with small exasperated smile on his face before continuing to look for more information on the area that they were going to be looking for. As well as brush up on vampire lore, but it wasn’t like they really needed it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam and Dean walked into the restaurant, about two hours later, and took a look around the place. It was surprisingly pretty busy at the restaurant. There were families talking, babies crying, kids laughing, the usual loud noises made when a whole bunch of people got together in a single room.  Normally, all that noise would be headache inducing event but it made it the perfect cover for the brothers to talk about their case.  After checking out the place for people the brother took another look at the surroundings of the place.

The restaurant was set up a lot nicer than when Dean had come in earlier. The tables had beautiful burgundy table cloths and gold style dinner plates and utensils with crystal looking glasses filled with ice water. The ceiling had beautiful red cloth and yellow string lights twisted together around beams. The door ways had arches covered in fresh cut dark red roses and leather leaf while beautiful gold mesh and bows kept it all together. Sam gave Dean a bit of awe and puzzle look wondering if this was the normal look for the place and why he didn’t mention it. But, seeing the look of confusion on his older brother’s face Sam guessed this wasn’t how the place looked earlier. Still standing by the entrance and looking around a waitress came up to them and knocked them out of their watching mindset. Olivia had huge grin on her face and her eyes lit up when she saw Dean waiting to be seated. “Hey!” Her grin quickly seemed to slightly waver at the sight of Sam behind him before coming back on her face. This time the grin seemed to be more forced. “I meant Agents, good to see you both. May I seat you?” She asked as she looked away to gathered two menus.

“Sure Olivia.” Dean replied completely missing the quick action. Sam narrowed his eyes slightly before rolling his eyes see the way Dean and her reacted to each other. She must have been disappointed to see that Dean wasn’t alone this time. As the waitress began to lead them to their table Dean couldn’t help be ask with a wave of his hand. “So Olivia, what’s going on? What’s with all the decorations everywhere?”

Olivia laughed a bit and replied. “Oh, we had a small welcoming party not too long after you were done talking with Morris. It was a cute little thing, the group that was holding the party was welcoming a new member to their family. We hadn’t had the time to take it down before the evening rush. So, we left it all up. I think it’s nice. Right this way.” She led the brothers into an adjacent room, it was less crowed but there was still enough background noise to cover up their discussion.

This room was also decorated the same way just some of the areas were in opposite colors; ceiling had beautiful golden cloth with red string lights twisted together around beams instead. The roses were still a yellow but had gold dustings on them and the ribbons and bows were red. The tables were just about the same these had small tea light candles in mosaic red and gold glass bowls in the center of them. To the side there was a small bread basket with a plate of butter and a dull butter knife.

Olivia led them to one of the few tables available in the room. The table was in front of huge glass windows with a beautiful view of the park as the sun was just beginning to slowly set. With the sun setting, it made the room seem darker than it should have been because of the low light along the walls. The small tea candles flickering, in the small breezes caused by movement of people walking by or moving their hands, seem to cast shadows. There was a long bar on the opposite side of the room were some people were sitting at. As soon as they sat down Olivia passed them the menus and asked. “What would you like to drink?”

Sam took a quick glance or the drink portion of the menu and then looked up at Olivia and ordered. “Can I have a beer, please?” She nodded at Sam’s request and looked towards Dean.

“I’ll have the same thanks.” Dean said with a smile.

“Alright guys, your drinks are coming right up.” Olivia smiled once more and walked away to get their orders.

Dean glanced at Sam for a second before looking down to the menu in his hands to see what he wanted to eat. It really was pointless for him to look, since he always seems to order the same thing no matter where they go. Looking towards the burger section of the menu Dean’s eye was caught by one of the burgers written there. Looking over the menu some more it looked like it was the night’s special. “Well, I know what I’m getting.” Dean said with a grin. Sam saw a chicken meal that seemed pretty good.

As Olivia walked over to the bar to get the drinks the bartender mentioned something to her and pointed to a small group of ladies further down at the bar. The waitress walked up to the ladies to see what they wanted. The women looked at her as she came up and one of them began to quietly say something to Olivia while the others in the group giggled. She smiled and nodded at the lady that spoke and headed back towards the bar to get the drinks that were ordered before slowly making her way over to the table so she would not spill the drinks.

Sam looked at his brother as he folded up his menu. “Hey, we need to make a plan for tonight. We might come across a large nest out there.”

Dean gave out a small sighed and replied. “Sammy, it’s a vampire hunt not rocket surgery. We stuck a few of them with dead man’s blood chop off some heads, and then we’re back at the Batcave in no time.”

Olivia arrived at their table with two beers and a red tinted drink on her tray. She placed Sam’s beer in front of him and then looked at Dean. “Here is your beer and a Vodka Cranberry, courtesy of one of the ladies at the bar.” She said with a smile as she pointed to a group of rather attractive giggling women sitting at the bar who waved at them. The red headed waitress placed both drinks in front of Dean.

Dean smiled and raised his free drink in thanks to the women whom burst into new a set of giggles as they blushed. “Thanks Olivia.”

“Are you ready to order?” She asked pulling out her notepad from her apron all the while her back almost facing Sam.

Sam gave a small somewhat fake cough to get her attention. She glanced at him with a quick look of utter boredom before changing it to a forced small smile. Sam had a bit of a hard time trying to control his eyebrow from raising reaction to her snub and ordered his food.  “I’d like the Parmesan Chicken with a side of mixed vegetables.”

 Olivia wrote down his order with a small nod of her head and looked to Dean with a more natural and easy going smile. “And for you?” Her eyes seem to twinkle in the low light of the room as she waited on the dirty blonde’s order.

“I would like the Starved Rock Burger please? That comes with fries right?” Dean paused seeing her nod in agreement he continued on with his order. “And if you can put extra bacon on that. That would be great. Thanks.” Dean replied.

“Anything for you dear.” Olivia replied with a sultry smile. “I’ll be back a bit with your meal.” She said with a smile walking off. Dean once again watching her walk away with a dirty smile on his face. As he watched her walk pass the bar Dean made eye contact with one of the ladies sitting there. He reached for the drink they bought him with a slight smirk on his face and took a quick drink and a small wiggle of his eyebrows. He gave a small chuckle at the renewed blush she had on her face as saw watched him take a drink and then shyly turned away from him. Every once in a while taking quick peeks at him from the corner of her eye.

“Wow.”

Dean looked away from the unnamed woman and their small flirting session as he looked at his little brother. “What’s up Sammy?” He took another drink as he watched his brother try to put into words what he was feeling.

“It’s Sam.” The younger of the two corrected automatically without much thought to it. “And you know what, The waitress, dude.” He gave a small chuckle. “She’s got the hots for you.” He took a sip of his beer and shook his head a bit.

“Well of course she does. She’s got great taste.” Dean preened before grabbing his beer. “What brought this on?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sam waved his hand as if to say to forget about it but continued on since seeing but the look Dean was still to giving him. “I am used to you getting hit on at places but I’ve never seen one this bad..” Sam shook his head in disbelief.

“This bad? What are you talking about?” The older of the two asked bring his beer closer. 

“Dude,” Sam began exasperated. “Did you not notice how she totally blew me off for you as she was taking our orders?”  

“Oh, she did not.” Dean replied before taking a swing on his drink

“Uh yeah, she did. She had her back towards me the whole time.” Sam answered back with a ‘duh’ voice.

“She did not have her back towards you the whole.” Dean denied as if the very idea was ludacris.

“Just about.” Sam paused as drank some of his beer. “And don’t even get me started on those girls at the bar.” He continued to nag on.

“I’m so sorry Samantha. Do I have to get you something pretty to make you feel safe in your position in my life?” Dean asked his brother in a sarcastic tone.  “I could always braid your hair later tonight too if you want.” He paused for a moment making a show out of him looking at the taller hunter’s hair and added perkily “It is long enough after all.”

“Jerk.” Que the narrowed eye bitch face.

“Bitch.” Was the reply with a smirk on his face.

Before their argument could escalate any further Olivia came by with their order on her tray. “Okay guys. Here you are, one Parmesan Chicken with a side of mixed vegetables.” She said as she placed Sam’s meal down quickly. “And one Starved Rock Burger with fries and extra bacon.” She placed Dean’s food down slowly and carefully as well as condiments that he may want to add. “Can I get you guys anything else? Another beer, perhaps?” She asked looking more at Dean then Sam.  Looking at the just about empty drink in their hands the brothers agreed to another round of drinks. “Alright gentlemen, I’ll be back in a few.” Once more the red head left the brothers alone.

“Okay…” Dean began slowly as if trying not to agree but not really seeing a way he couldn’t. “I might… **Might**.” He stressed and one finger up in the air. “See your point about her blowing you off.” He added as he dipped a fry into the ketchup he had poured on his plate as he was talking.

“Thank you.” Sam replied feeling vindicated as he began cutting up his food.

Olivia came by with the beers and quickly left as she had other tables to tend to. The brothers continued with their meal in silence, well mostly silence if one were to ignore the questionable sounds Dean was making as he was eating. Seeing the greasy juices from the burger and fries Sam made a disgusted sound. “Well, we aren’t going to have to worry about a monster ganking you if you keep eating that crap.”

“Hey, not all of us can live on rabbit food like you can Samantha.” Dean took a big bite of his burger afterwards and a groan. As he bit into the burger, greasy and ketchup spilled out and landed with a plop onto the golden plate. Sam had to look away in revulsion.

“Dude!”

“What?” Dean asked with his mouth full.

“Really?” He gave his brother a pointed look before continuing on with his meal.

 It went silent for a while as they ate their meal. Dean he took a quick glance at his little brother and couldn’t help but ask before taking another bite. “How are you Sammy? Really? I mean.”

Placing his fork and knife down Sam reached for his beer and took a sip of it. Delaying his answer long enough as if to show he was really thinking about it, which wasn’t true, then replied with an even tone. “I’m fine Dean.”

Dean sighed knowing his brother once again lied to him about his health. “Sam…” He said almost trying to guilt him into a truthful answer.

“Dean, really I’m fine.” Taking another and bigger slip of his beer.  “I’m doing the job. It’s what I need to do. I can’t just sit in the bunker and wait until I get better.” Sam said passionately then added with a firm tone. “I’ll get better once we are out of here and doing the job.”

“Sam, I am just concerned about you. You know that right?” Dean paused in what he was saying to look at his brother. To really look at him, trying to seeing underneath all the layers and masks he has and see the little brother he practically raised.  “If you can’t handle the job we can just go back and have Garth call another group of hunters to come take care of this. It’ll be no problem what so ever.” He said taking a sip of his own beer still looking at Sam hoping that he’ll come to his senses.

“Dean, enough. Let it go. We’re here. Let’s just finish eating and do the job.” Sam replied annoyed at his brother trying to get out of this case. He took a long chug of his beer trying to calm his annoyance down.

“Alright Sam.” Dean said with a sigh. He wasn’t ready to let it go but people began to watch them argue and attention was the last thing they needed. They didn’t need anyone working for the vampires that could tip them off.  They remained quiet and ate the remainder of their food, Olivia brought over a few more beers for the two.  The only sparse conversation they had was about the locations they would be going to as well as a recap of what they knew and had learned about the case. Once dinner was finished Olivia came over to the table with her waiting tray in hand and a bright smile on her face.

“How was it? Did you enjoy it?” She asked as she was clearing the plates. She placed them as well as the empty beer bottles on the tray.

Dean smiled widely and replied with a satisfied tone as Sam nodded in agreement. “It was wonderful. Thank you.”

“Well, any room for desert?” She asked putting the last of the bottles on the tray and picked it up. “Our chief just made some wonderful fresh cherry pie that I’m sure you’ll love.” She said looking at Dean.

“Oh Olivia, you know a way to a man’s heart don’t you. And yes, I would love a slice” Dean grinned at the waitress. Even though he already had two slices today, he had no problem with getting another slice. After all, there was no such thing as too much pie in his book.

“Oh, I know more ways than one.” She giggled at Dean before looking at Sam with a smile not as bright as the one she had been giving Dean all night. “Would you like anything agent?”

“Ah, no. No thanks. I’m good.” Sam replied a bit put off by her differences in the attitude she had when dealing with both of them.

She gave Sam a shot nod and sent a small smile towards Dean as she walked away with the dirty dishes and empty beer bottles. Only minutes later did she returned with the desert after placing it down on the table she went off to take of her other tables.

Dean smiled and ate his pie. Sam shook his head and waited a bit for Dean to finish. Once he was done Olivia arrived and cleared his plate and gave him the bill in a black leather bill holder. She left once more with the dish. Dean looking at the bill he placed the cash for the bill inside with a rather generous tip. Olivia came back to pick up their payment as they were about to get up. She gave him a soft smile as looked at him. “Maybe later we can meet up. I do get off the clock soon.”

Dean blushed a bit and gave a sigh filled with regret. “I wish I could. But I actually already have plans tonight.” He paused and thought quickly of an alternative solution and then put on a naughty smile. “How about a rain check? For tomorrow night?” Dean asked hoping she would be will to say yes.

“Sounds like a plan.” She said writing her number down on a napkin and gave it to him. “I hope your night goes well and I’ll see you tomorrow night then. I‘ll be getting out the same time.” She smiled and walked away with the bill.

Sam looked at Dean and said with a sigh “Ready Romeo?”

“Oh yeah.” Dean replied with a chuckle. They both got up and headed back to the Impala.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Twilightsessence here, I would like to apologize for the long wait for this lovely chapter. There was some miscommunication with MiserysDawn about my finals taking place last month, it was a week later then what she thought is was going to be. And then the holidays came and then work took over my life during my short vacation and well you guys know how it is. Well now I'm back in school and my schedule should be calming down and updates should hopefully be faster now. I would like to thank those of you that stuck around waiting for the update and welcome new readers to this story! And now with that out of the way, all I ask for is that you guys and gals leave a kudos or a comment on what you think about it please. Enjoy!

The camping grounds were some distance away from the lodge and restaurant.  And with the recent events the grounds were completely empty and with the red tinted light from the setting sun coloring the area, it gave the place an eerie feel to it. The brothers pulled up to one of the camp sites that were nearest to the trail, which Morris had pointed out, that they wanted to check over.  Getting out of the car, Dean walked towards the back and opened the trunk. Once opened, he lifted the top of the hidden compartment and began removing the weapons he believed he would need. Sam followed his lead and went to the back as well to begin picking out his weapons from the wide selection they had hidden inside.

Dean selected a few things but among the chosen weapons were a few of his favorites. His sawed off shotgun and his machete made of pure silver. The brothers both made sure that their guns were fully loaded and that they had plenty of easy access bullets in reach in case they should need them. Sam placed his sliver machete in a sheath that hung at his belt and placed an extra gun at the back of his pants.  As soon as they were both armed and ready to go, Dean shut the trunk. Leaning against his car he looked at the taller of the two hunters with a slightly raised eyebrow. “Well, we’re here where to next Sammy?” Sam giving Dean a look, he pulled out the map from his inside pocket and placed on top of the closed trunk.

“Alright, according to map, the closest building that Morris marked in this area is about an hour’s walk this way.” Sam said pointing north of where they were.

“Oh, awesome. Just what I always wanted to do, walk for an hour before killing some baddies.” Taking a quick look around the place Dean gave a heavy sigh and added. “Hey you sure you want to check this out tonight?”

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked not understanding his brother’s thought process.

 “I mean it’s getting dark and we don’t know the area.” The dirty blonde replied then added quickly before Sam could voice a complaint. “We could always come back first thing in the morning.”

“Why would you want to do that? We are already here…” Sam trailed off realizing why Dean would want to put off a hunt until the next day. “Dean, stop it. I’m fine.” The brunette said in a firm voice before sighing and adding in a somewhat defeated tone. “I just, I just want to get this job done. I wish you would trust me enough to know my own limits.” 

“Sam,..” Dean began before closing his eyes in defeat. One of his hands came up to his face and began to slightly pinch at the bridged of his nose as if to ward of the head ache that had started to build. A few heartbeats passed by in silence when Dean put his hand down and looked at Sam for a minute but it felt like forever to him. “Alright, let’s go then. You have your flashlight right? It’s going to get dark as hell out here soon.”

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Sam replied while patting the pocket the flashlight was in. He was feeling a little awkward and yet smug at winning the argument.

“Alright then.” Dean said as he got off his car, moving his hand, which held the machete, as if to give Sam the metaphorical reins. “Lead on.”

Sam and Dean began to make their way into forest. At first, the walk didn’t seem so bad. The tree tops were thinned out because of the start of the autumn season. It was much darker in the woods then out in the clearing where the Impala was parked. Eventually the setting sun gave away to the moon and stars in partly cloudy night sky. The unmarked trail was quite visible in what little light the moon go get through the leaves and branches the brothers had yet need to use their flashlights to see their way.  Old markings from old campers on some of the trees still could be seen which helped them with staying on the trail. It made things a bit easier.

About half an hour into their walk, the temperature had begun to drop quite a bit as they ventured deeper into the darkness of the forest. Their breaths had become visible and the sky began to vanish under the thick blanket of leaves. The farther into it they went the more dense the forest became.  The old marks on the trees had disappeared and now there was only just barely enough light to show a blurry outline of where a tree could be. Eventually, as they continued to walk that too had disappeared and only the shadows remained.

Dean carefully stepped along the pathway, trying to listen for the sounds of monsters in the night. Sam carefully followed his brother watching his steps and looking for any traces of any and all vampiric activity. They didn’t want didn’t want to use their flashlights too often and lose their advantage against the creatures.  

After an hour had passed, Dean had to stop for a moment. He glanced as a familiar sign carved into the trees on the path. It was strange to see keep seeing that marking while all the others seem to slowly stop reappearing long the path. Putting his light on it he softly called out to Sam.

“Hey, do you recognize this symbol?”

“No, why?”  Sam replied somewhat flippantly as he took a quick glance around the area before looking back at the marking.

“It’s just…I’ve been seeing this symbol repeating a lot while all the other markings seem to disappear away.” Dean narrowed his eyes a bit in uncertainty.

“Well, it could have been years since the people were here to re-engrave their trails marks.” He looked thoughtful as he replied to his older brother then added in a dismissive tone.  “Hell, some of them might even be dead.”

“Yeah, but this one…They seem to be… I don’t know…” He hesitated for a moment while touching the craving, before adding on. “Fresher.”

“Fresher?” Sam studied it for a bit before continuing. “Yeah, this one may newer than the others but I don’t see why you are so focused on it. Let’s just go, we still have a hunt to finish.”

“Right.” Dean replied as he torn himself away from the tree. Turning off his flashlight he began to carefully walk forward. About ten minutes later Dean stopped again. Putting his flashlight in his pocket, Dean leaned against a tree with his one free hand on it. Right where his hand landed the older hunter felt another one of those carving. He shook of his head a bit in hopes of clear away the headache that decided to make itself known. That, Dean decided, was a bad idea. He had to bite his lip to prevent the low groan of pain that wanted out of his throat. It seemed that shaking his head just made it fell like fireworks exploded behind his eyes, Dean brought up his other hand to his face, after putting his machete between his arm and body, to rub his eyes in hopes of calming down the pain to a level he could ignore.  Seeing an outline of Dean with his hand against a tree Sam stopped and looked with concern in his eyes. Did his brother hear something that he didn’t hear?

“Everything okay Dean?” Sam asked at a whisper level looking around in the dark trying to see if there was something out there in the pitch blackness. He didn’t want to bring attention to them.

“Yeah Sammy, everything is fine.” Dean replied grateful for the darkness of the forest that covered up his illness. “I just thought I heard something.” Moving away from the tree was hard for him, since all he wanted to do was sit down and try to relax next to it. “Let’s keep moving.” Dean added as an overwhelming feeling came over him and he began grow warm. “There is just something about this place that doesn’t feel right.” He said with narrowed eyes as he continued to move more into the gloom. Sam looked at Dean for a moment with a raised eyebrow before he moved forward after him.

The search almost seemed to be hopeless as it dragged on for another half an hour.  They kept moving deeper into the darkness until they found a clearing ahead. “Dean!” Sam called out softly as he patted his arm.

Moonlight managed to break through the clouds and lite up the area as Sam looked at the clearing before him.  Straight ahead of the brothers was an old mostly worn away path that led up to an ancient dilapidated looking two story house. The windows were darken either through dirt or other means couldn’t be told until they got a closer look at them. There were four steps leading up to the worn wooden door with half of the railings hanging of the building. Whatever remained of the paint seemed to be chipped away showing the water logged rotting wood and whatever was left of the bricks broken on the surrounding ground.  To the left if the building there was a large pond that had a strong smell of stagnant water and fish. Fog slowly rose from the pond moved acrossed the clearing and to the right of the building into the woods. Leaning against a tree, Dean rested once more. “Finally.” He whispered to himself as he wiped the cold sweat from his forehead.

“I’m going to go around back, why don’t you take the front.” Sam whispered and glanced at his brother before slowly walking around the back without waiting for much of a response. Dean quickly nodded as Sam glanced at him, as soon as Sam was out of sight Dean like out a soft pained sigh.

Getting off of the tree, Dean removed his shotgun from the strap on his back and made his way carefully to the front door. The house was old and nature had begun to grow on and around the structure. As he moved up the steps slowly, trying to make sure that they wouldn’t creak, Dean narrowed his eyes as he studied his surroundings. The door seemed to have been fixed recently with its shiny new hinges and new door knob there were a few locks on the door; they looked to be new as well. The windows, as he looked closely at them the dirty blonde could tell they were darkened with black paint.

Dean went to the door to check and see if it locked and if he needed to pull out his lick picking tools but to his great surprise door was unlocked. Slowly pushed the door open, with the new hinges it opened silently. The house appeared much larger on the inside and from what he could see of the hallway, that wasn’t block off by the stairs to the second floor, had a door or two leading to what could be additional rooms on the ground floor.

Looking into what could have been considered the living room, Dean shut the door and pulled out his flashlight and turned it on. Seeing nothing of interest, just a few empty bottles of beer and worn out furniture, the hunter moved on further into the house. He walked up to the first of four doors in the hallway and slowly turned the knob with the hand that held the flashlight and flung the door open. While the door was swinging open the older of the two brothers tighten his grip on his shotgun and begun to quickly light up the room inside. Inside was nothing more than the remains of an old bathroom. Closing the door, Dean moved onto the next one over. Repeating the same steps over again, Dean found nothing but the broken shelves of a small linen closet. Once more he closed the door, just as he was about to go to the third door when he heard noises coming from the fourth door. As he crept closer, the noises moved closer towards the door. Dean slowly raised his gun to about chest level and waited. He didn’t have to wait long as the door open a slowly widening crack, he tensed ready to shoot when Sam’s head and flashlight popped through.

“Dude! Don’t do that!” Dean whispered/shouted as he reprimanded his younger brother. 

Sam gave him a wide eyed ‘What the fuck?’ look and then a quick bitchface as soon as he realized he was getting scolded for nothing.

Dean walked passed him into the next room. He took a glance into the room where Sam had just came from. Looking into the room he saw it was a very run down kitchen. Some of the cabinets’ doors were broken off while others were just missing pieces here and there. What appeared to be the counter tops and table were broken in half and covered in dirt. There was a door at the far end of the room which his younger brother used to get into the house. It too looked to be newly repaired and had a couple of new bolt locks on it. Seeing nothing that could be considered threaten or freaky Dean walked back into the hallway only to see Sam walk in from the living room. The taller of the two was about to open the first door of the hallway when Dean stopped him.

“Don’t bother, it’s just the bathroom and the next one is a closet. I was just about to open the third door when I hear an elephant coming from this room.” He said while thumbing over his shoulder to emphasize what he was talking about. “What took you so long? I got just about the hold first floor done when you finally decided to show up.” He added grouchily.

Giving Dean another short bitchface before he replied: “Well, I had to pick a couple locks. How did you get in so fast anyways?”

“The door was unlocked.” He said with a smug grin before turning serious. “So far this place looks like a bust. Just the normal regular run of the mill dumbasses doing stupid shit in abandoned places.”

“When has it ever been that Dean?” Sam questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, there was that thing in Vermont. You know that nymphs thing the Alonad… the  Alooniod…the Alu-”

“The Auloniad.” Sam cut Dean off with the proper pronunciation of the creature’s name before he made a bigger fool of himself with trying to pounce it.

“Right, that. And it turned out it was just some stupid kids getting high off some weed or something.” Seeing Sam was about to retort Dean continued on ignoring whatever he was about to say. “I’m not saying that we should stop checking out the house but just that we might not actually find anything here.”

“But we might find something we still have to check out the upstairs.” Sam pointed out.

“And whatever is behind door number three.” Dean agreed with a slight nod. “Let’s just get this over with and grab a few beers afterwards. We’ll come up with a better plan in the morning.” With that being said Dean opened the door widely and Sam looked in with his gun tight in his hand and a flashlight in the other.

“Well, it looks like there’s a basement.” Sam stated while looking at the few stairs leading downwards that could be seen with the help of the flashlight. Hearing a soft sigh he looked towards his brother

“Okay. Sammy, you check the second floor and I’ll take the basement.” Dean said as he walked from behind the door to the open stair case. Sam nodded after giving his customary “It’s Sam.” statement. Holding up their guns they both gave a nod to each other and then went their own ways.

Dean held his shotgun up high as slowly stepped down the stairs. Using his flashlight, he highlighted each step down to make sure it was broken or even missing. A creaking sound filled the silent air, some louder than others, with each cautious step he took. Finally reaching the bottom, to find several doors leading to other room and a cage built in the center of the room he arrived in. The dirty blonde used his flashlight to peak in to every corner of the room he was in.  The basement was surprisingly clean. Looking in disgust back at the cage in the middle of the room he wondered what it could have been used for and dreaded the thought.

Dean walked into one room and began to search the area for any clues or for anything at all.  What he found was clean clothes and fresh bed sheets. He closed his eyes for a moment and leaned against the wall. The slight warmth he had felt earlier had turned into fever, making him switch off from very hot to icy cold every so often.  From the extreme change in his temperature the green eyed man became slightly dizzy. “What the hell is happening to me?” He asked himself as he panted slightly for breath. Lifting himself off the wall, Dean took a step towards the door with the intentions of going to the next room, only to lose his balance and fall face down to the floor.  After lying on the ground for a bit, he moved into a sitting position and sat for a moment. He just needed to catch his breath.

~Meanwhile~

Sam began to walk up the stairs, they were old but sturdy. He began to search each room.  The first bedroom he entered had a bed that was clean compared to the rest of the house. There were most empty bottles lying all over the floor. Sam picked up one of the bottle nearby by the neck. Highlighting it with his flashlight the tall hunter could tell the dark tinted bottle was made from glass, it was in shape of a standard beer bottle and there appeared to be some of the liquid left inside. He swirled the bottle before taking a whiff of what was inside and admittedly pulled his head back and his lips went up in a snarl.  He recognized the scent of the liquid right away. Blood. The bottle had contained blood inside of it. Putting the bottle back on the ground, Sam looked at the other dark bottles in the room he walked over to them. There were dozens of them. All of them opened and had either little or no blood left inside. “Just some stupid kids getting high, right Dean?” He muttered the question to himself as he searched around some more but found nothing else but the bottles in the room. Deciding to give up on finding anything else he went on to move to the next room.

What Sam found in this one was enough to make his blood boil and stomach turn. Walking deeper into the room he saw in the center of the room a naked young girl hung upside down from the ceiling. From what he could tell she had what looked to be light brown hair or maybe it was a dirty blonde and her eyes were a soft looking green-blue. They were glazed over as they stared into nothing.  Her body was sliced up horribly with empty big gray tub underneath her. There were hints that the tub once held some kind of dark liquid. _‘Blood.’_ He thought as he looked in the tub feeling sick. He could tell by not only with the girl’s body hanging over it but the crusty remains of the blood not wiped clean.  Looking back at the girl the brunette hunter noticed how all of the color had left her body and whatever blood that was seen on her body was dry _._ _‘_ _Like a pig. Some… **thing** had strung her up and bled her dry.’_  The smell of decomposition was stronger near the hanging corpse.  The scent was slowly taking over, over powering the hint of blood, and leaving the room with the bitter sweet smell of death. _‘She must have been there for a few days.’_ Sam thought with a slight gasp and then began to gag a second later and took a few steps away from the carcass. Shaking his head Sam left the room and closed the door behind him.

Tears filled his eyes; the stench of the rotting corpse was still stuck in his nose. Sam coughed a bit attempting to clear out the odor. He and Dean will take of the body after the hunt; after all they didn’t want to end up hunting that poor girl later on. He continued his search of the other rooms on the floor but found no vampires. Only more empty blood bottle and to his surprise actual beer bottles as well. Sighing as he found nothing else, the tall hunter went down the stairs to the first floor.

As Sam got to the first floor, he didn’t see Dean anywhere near the stairs.  ‘ _Maybe Dean found something too.’_ He thought as he made his way to the basement. Just before entering the hallway the hazel eyed hunter heard a sound by the front door. Sam turned off his flashlight and placed it into his jacket pocket as he raised his gun and slowly made his way towards the door. Narrowing his eyes in concentration as he moved carefully closer to the door trying to figure out what it was he heard.  His eyes widen for a second and then narrowed once more as he recognized the sound. It was footsteps. He pulled out his phone from one of his pockets and sent Dean a text telling him that he needed to get up stairs pronto. Putting his phone away, Sam placed his now free hand on the doorknob and opened the door. He looked out for a moment then took a few of steps outside. He had his gun out in front of him like some kind of a shield, as saw that there was light from the moonbeams that managed to get from between the clouds lit up the yard once more. Scanning the area carefully and quickly, Sam saw nothing that would signify that there was something in the area. Giving the yard one more quick scan, he took a deep breath as he lowered his gun.  The brunet turned around heading back into the house only to hear the sound of glass breaking. Sam went to run back into the house only to feel a couple of hands grab a hold of his jacket and his shirt. Sam began to kick and fight as he was dragged outside of the house. “DEAN! DEAN!” Sam screamed out dropping his gun as he tried to punch one of his captors to let him go. His flashlight fell out of his pocket in the struggle.

Dean heard the loud sounds of glass breaking and Sam screaming out his name. He stood up from his place on the ground, nearly falling over as he did, and somehow managed to run to the stairs and up them to get to the door. He attempted to open it only to find it was locked. “SAMMY!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, as he tried to body slam into the door trying to get it to open but the door would not budge. “Sam!? Sammy!!” He screamed again becoming more panicked by the second. “God damn it, SAM! ANSWER ME!” He attempted once more to slam into the door with his body weight in hopes of getting it to open but he no luck. The dirty blonde hunter suddenly found the ability to balance a bit difficult and placed his hand on the door trying to regain it again. Hearing his brother once more scream out for him, Dean managed to shake off the feeling and stormed down the stairs to find another way out.

Sam could barely see anything in the darkness of the night; it seems that the moon was once more being mostly covered up by clouds. “DEAN!” Sam yelled out. He was still being dragged but now one of the hands that grabbed his jacket was now holding him by back of his neck. They took him to the middle of the clearing and threw him to the ground, in the tussle Sam somehow landed face first into the cold, slightly soggy, hard ground hurting his nose. Turning as quickly as he could Sam saw one of the creatures stood above him. “DEAN!!” He screamed out as he tried getting up only for the creature punched his face hard, it was hard enough to make Sam land flat on his back.  Blinking rapidly, his eyes slid into focus only to receive another punch to the face. The punches kept on coming, again and again to his face and the other creatures were jeering and laughing joyfully as they did. They clutched each other in order to hold themselves up from laughing so hard. His vision blurred as the assault continued. “DEAN!” Sam managed to yell out once more before putting more of his energy into trying to protect himself  as he tried to throw his arms up to cover his face and kick at his attacker with his legs.

Sam managed kicked the creature down and stood up attempting to head back towards the structure. He got half way back before one of the creatures came from behind and tackled him down. He could feel the sharp nails grip his long brown locks pulling it back only to thrust his face with force to the dirt cracking his nose making it bleed heavily. “Ah!” Sam screamed in pain out, using his body weight to flip the creature over, with the pain radiating from his nose it brought everything into clear sharp focus and with this new focus he was able to see its true face for the first time that night. The creature snapped with its mouth trying to bite at his arm that was holding him down. The creature hissed at the miss, it exposed its second set of teeth with a low growl, proving that what the brothers had thought the creatures were exactly that, vampires. Sam removed his machete from its sheath quickly and had sliced of its head before it could try and flip him over once more. Angry screams and hisses filled the air as he stood up breathing deeply. He tensed, with his bloody machete raised and his spare gun in his other hand, ready for the next attack when a loud echoing shriek rang throughout the clearing, every being froze at the sound. Sam whipped his head towards the direction of where the shriek came from, absently noticing that the all but one of surrounding vampires began to slowly back away into the woods.  He looked up to the top of the house to just barely managed to the see a set of monsters appear on all four limbs. They were crawling on all four making a high pitched screeches and shrieks at each other before more monsters began to pour in from behind the house filling the emptiness with strange bright glowing neon orange eyes. At first it only seemed like a handful but as his eyes adjusted Sam could see there were dozens, hundreds even.

~Meanwhile~

Dean could hear some kind of a fight taking place and his need to get out of the house grew stronger. He began to flip over anything and everything he could find to make, searching for something to break down the door or find another door to make his way to his brother. As he entered into another room, Dean pushed aside a bed, which was in the room, and found a hidden trap door under it. He pulled the door open and looked down the hole with his flashlight on and found a ladder leading downwards. “Awesome.” Dean said as he made his way down into the gloom.

Landing on the ground level, a squishing sound was heard, Dean moved his flashlight towards the floor and saw that the floor was actually a made from dirt and it was muddy with about a foot of stagnant water. Making a face at the water now covering the lower half of his pants Dean moved the flashlight around and found he was in some kind of tunnel. It smelled of mold, rot and stilled water. Looking at the walls of the tunnel it was soft to the touch and seemed to be newly built. He began to slight run down the tunnel hopping that it would lead to an exit. Further down the tunnel there were roots dangled above him, smacking at the top of his head. Annoyed he smacked them away and carefully he made his way through the labyrinth.

It’s been a few minutes, since he had entered but it felt like an eternity to Dean, since the last time he had heard Sam’s scream.   Running along the dark tunnel, Dean couldn’t help but hope that he would soon reach the end of it when all of a sudden he hear the sound of explosions going off behind him. He stop for a moment to look back to see if he could see anything that would cause the sounds when he noticed a new sound, that was much closer to him and becoming louder by the second. It sounded like if someone with was dropping a huge pile of dirt onto the ground. His eyes widen as he realized what it meant. “Shit.” The green eyed hunter muttered as he watched for a second as the tunnel behind him collapsed. A new wave of adrenalin rushed through his already adrenalin rich body as he began to run fast away from the collapsing earth.

Dean ran as fast as he could as the sound of the tunnel kept coming closer. It was slowing down some surprisingly but Dean paid no attention to that, his only thought was trying to stay alive and not to get crushed. In his panic, he didn’t see the root that was stick up from the ground until it was too late and tripped over it causing him to fall to the muddy ground.  He closed his eyes and waited for the pain that was sure to come only, with the wave of loose dirt hitting him, to find everything had gone silent. Opening his eyes he looked back once more only to see a newly formed wall behind him. Getting up, he wiped away as much of the dirt he could and let out a slightly hysterical laugh at his lucky break.  Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes as tried to center himself once more. He could faintly hear his brother’s screams for him.  Thou it was faint, it rang loud and clear in his head and Dean began to run down the tunnel. Hearing another scream, he tried to think of a way to connect with him when it hit him. He pulled out his phone from his pocket saw the message his brother had left him. He sent a text to his brother, it was short and simple. **“Run Sam. Meet by the Impala.”** The fact he was able to get a signal was surprising, but he didn’t think too much on it. He knew now he needed to get the hell out of here. His baby brother needed his help.  His green eyes widen as his vision became much more blurred causing him to stumble and slow down to an unsteady walk. His head was throbbing. And this time instead of the feeling vanishing as it once did, it lingered. He could hear his heart flowing in his veins.  He braced himself along the mud wall using it as a guide through the maze before him.

~Back to Sam~

Sam watched in wide eyed terror as the house began to fall down as if it had been set off to do so. “DEAN!” Large sounds of explosions went out and the building collapsed from under itself. “DEAN!” The structure flattened as dust and debris covered Sam. “DEAN!” He screamed his brother’s name out in horror. He began to look around trying to find a sign from his brother to show that he was still alive.  He saw the sole remained vampire left in the clearing, standing near him, with a wide toothy grin on his face and a device in his hand. Sam looked at the device and then looked at the vampire and it clicked. The monster set of the explosion. The vampire killed Dean. A red hot blinding rage began to grow within Sam until he snapped. A Second later, there was a head rolling on the ground. Its bright white still grinning teeth glowed in the pale moon light.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be some editing going on with this chapter, as i feel it needs some touch ups. To make it a bit more clear. TwilightsEssence will be helping with this.

Sam felt tears building up in his eyes, as he continued to watch the house crumbled more and more into the ground leaving nothing standing. Feeling weak, his legs trembled nearly causing him to fall onto his knees like he wanted to. He wanted to fall to the ground and what? Cry? Scream out this horrendous pain he felt built up in his chest? Or strike out at anyone or thing nearby in the rage of the unfairness of what has happened yet again? His brother, no. No. His home, his whole world, the only one that had been keeping him sane throughout all the shit had been taken from him. ‘And after all that, a stupid bomb took him out? Dean must be pissed in whatever afterlife he’s in now.’ Sam thought hysterically, he was contemplating whether or not to collapse on the ground when he heard a questioning shriek nearby.

His watery hazel eyes darted towards the sound and landed on the creature in question. It tilted its head to the side, reminding Sam with another pulse of pain in his chest of their missing angelic friend. He would have laugh, if the situation was different. Moving his eyes from the painful imagery they landed on another creature, and then from that creature to the next and so on. As he kept scanning the area, he began to keep a mental count of how many creatures he could see. Realizing that the numbers were hitting the double digits, he finally decided.

He could not stay here, not now. There were too many of them to fight all on his own, especially with what flaming hot rage clouding his mind. Sam quickly turned his back on the wreckage and ran as fast as his shaky legs would carry him in the opposite direction. Away from the headless vampire lying in the clearing. Away from the glowing neon orange eyes. Away from the remains of the broken home that was both literally and figuratively in his case. Away from the destruction of his whole world.

Running through the woods, Sam heard the monsters shrieking and screeching gleefully as sounds of running followed. His already fragile mind was creaking under the pressure not only his brother’s death but of being hunted by these new creatures. Not knowing what they could and would do to him if they caught him. His imagination was in overdrive in thought of all the worst case scenarios. His battered body did not make running any easier. The bruises, sprains and only God knows of any broken bones, were being ignored as adrenalin began to pump through his blood. The terrain wasn’t helping with ground being sludge like from all the extra moisture in the air. Thick patches of fog, coming from the pond, were seen here and there throughout the forest. The soft light from the moon made the patches possible to be seen, that is when the clouds weren’t in the way. He began running blind for a while, nearly hitting a tree or two, until the next patch of clear night sky was visible.

Sam could hear them getting closer. Their footsteps echoed loudly throughout the wooded area. He tightened the grip on his machete and gun, and was ready to kill any of the monsters that got close enough. He knew he had to get back to the Impala and get the hell out of this forest. The screeching grew louder behind him as he continued to run. Sweat and tears were dripping from his face onto his shirt and jacket but he paid them no mind. All he could think of was that he had to get out of there, to run to somewhere safe. He had to stop thinking of what could happen to him if they caught him, and about Dean. Sam took in a sharp breath at the thought of his brother. It was too soon, too fresh, to be thinking about him, but yet he couldn’t help that his thoughts lingered on him. He had lost Dean so many times before but this time… This time, it was his fault. It was his idea to come here, he pushed at Dean to take the case and in turn got him killed.

As he was lost in his guilt soaked thoughts, one of the creatures managed to catch up to him. The creature took hold of his leg and forced him to the ground. Sam kicked the fiend in response, as he whipped out his machete and sliced at the creature. It shirked at the sharp pain it felt along its forearm. It hissed at him while baring its teeth before attempting to bite his face. Sam swung his machete once more and cut off the lunging monstrosity’s head. From the momentum of the swing the head flew off to the side and began to roll backwards once it hit the ground. Sam ran as fast and as far as he could as the creatures followed closely behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean felt hazy of his surroundings as he finally made his way out of the tunnels. He was tired, oh god was he tired, the walk was long and hard on his ill body. There were only two reasons he managed to make it through the tunnels: one was by the use of using the muddy walls as something to lean against when he needed to pause and as a guide, And the second reason was the echoing screams of his baby brother ringing in his head. The thoughts of: ‘Sam was in trouble, he needed him, he had to help. He could pass out later.’ Joined in with the screams playing on repeat in his mind, slowly he was losing focus.  
Suddenly, he felt an icy breeze hitting his face; the tunnel had finally led to the outside. Blinking rapidly, trying to force his mind back into focus, Dean stumbled from a root sticking up in the road. He fell and it was a good thing too as less than a foot away the path he was on from the tunnels had ended abruptly by the edge of a small cliff.

“Holy shit.” Dean panted out as he saw the drop when he looked up from the ground. A bit of moon light peaked out from the clouds lighting up the area. Another wave of cold sweat hit him at the thought of him falling to god knows where. What if he fell and broke a leg? How would he help Sam then? Dean struggled to get on to his hands and knees, he shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts of ‘what ifs?’ flying in his head.

Slowly, Dean crawled forward, breathing hard as he went. The hunter looked over the edge, he sat down and let out a deep sigh. At the bottom of the cliff, there was what looked to be an inky black lake. He couldn’t see how deep it was but could see the other side of the lake medium sized lake, so it wouldn’t be too bad. With any luck it wouldn’t be too deep as well, since he was uncertain of his ability to swim with how he was feeling. Hopefully, he prayed he would be able to drag himself through the water instead of swimming across it. He began his descent as he thought “What I couldn’t give for a cup of coffee or a beer right now.”

  
The climb down was a grueling and painful process, what holes or rocks he could put his foot or hand into seemed to break away as soon as he removed them. As he put his foot onto the next “safe” rock, he felt it slowly move as the dirt underneath it gave way. Quickly, he moved his foot back to the last place it was before as the rock fell into the lake giving off a big splash. “Fuck!” Dean swore as he tightened his grip on the rocks he was holding. “Shit.” He gasped out, resting his head on the wall in front of him. “Oh crap, that was close.” His muscles were cramping from being rigid for so long, the hunter leaned back a little to see if there was another area to place his foot when he felt it.

  
“Oh no, no no no no no. Oh come on!” Dean cried out, in desperation, as he felt the rocks he was on slowly break away from the wall. He quickly looked around to see if there was someplace he could go only to find himself falling through the air. He gave out a yell as he fell into the inky black water.

  
For a few moments, all was come quiet and calm in the darkness of the night.

  
Then a head broke through the onyx liquid, gasping and coughing. The hunter was spitting out the excess grimy water in his lungs while he tried to suck in as much clean air as possible. He stood up when his coughing had finally calmed and shivered in the night air; Dean bit his bottom lip to prevent the yell that wanted to crawl its way out of his throat at how cold the water and the air was. Luckily, the water was up to his chest, making walking through it possible.

  
Bitter frosty small waves of water stung and burned his skin as he managed to push his way to the edge of the bank on the other side. The edge was surprisingly high off the ground, meaning that that lake was well below the level of the area. He began to try to jump up and over the edge but the, sandy floor made it hard for him to get a good height as he jumped. Feeling dizzy again, he lean against the dirt made wall with his eyes closed breathing in quick but soft pants.

  
Once his dizziness seemed to calm to a manageable degree, Dean slowly looked around. He was trying to find something anything that could help him out when he saw a big sturdy looking tree that was just a little distance away from him that might be helpful. Its thick roots were visible in the night as they seem to break through the mud wall to reach the water below it. He slowly moved towards the tree as he continued to study it. Dean noticed that the branches were low enough to the ground that he could reach and pull himself out if he could climb up a bit to grab one. Testing the roots to see which ones would be able to hold his weight Dean manage to climb up high enough until he was able to reached out to a nearby branch and used all his strength to pull up.

  
Finally reaching solid ground, crawl towards the trunk of the tree and leaned shakily against it on his knees gasping for air. As soon as he was able to breathe easier he tried to stand, Dean clawed at the trunk as he forced himself up on his feet. His cold icy body was barely able to stand on its own and once more leaned against the tree. He began to blink rapidly in hopes of clearing the black spots in vision. It took a few moments but it seemed good enough to him as he took a deep breath and released it.

  
‘I could do this.’ Dean thought to himself as he looked out into the woods. ‘All I have to do is find the Impala and I should find Sam.’ He narrowed his eyes a bit trying to figure out which way to go. ‘And when I do find Sam, I’m going to kick his ass.’ Just as the hunter was going to step a forward a sudden movement in the wilderness caught his attention making him whip his head towards it. A crackle of twigs and a sound of what could only be guess as to be as loud laughter but it was too high pitched and shirking like be considered to be normal. The noise did helped him pinpoint to exactly where it was coming from, his emerald color eyes widened slightly in shock at the slight of what he saw.

  
‘What the… hell is that?’ It was some kind of creature that he had never seen before. It was on all fours and almost a hunch to its back, it bared its sharp wicked looking teeth. Its neon glowing orange eyes seemed to watch every little movement he made. The monster was covered in what looked like mud, leaves, and twigs and sick sweet scent of death and old stale blood. The creature went silent as it noticed Dean observing it. When he blinked, the fiend began to screech at him. There was just something about that screeching that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. When the thing finished it tilted its head as if wanting for a reaction. Or a response as the case was as there was an answering screech off in the distance. “Son of a bitch.” Dean said softly in bewilderment before turning away from the creature and running away from it in any direction he could.

  
His heart was beating rapidly as he ran; hearing the thing jeering at him, Dean looked over his shoulder at the odd sound. But instead of seeing just the thing, the hunter saw that a couple of its friends had joined in on the chase. “Crap.”

  
He kept running in a zigzag formation, hoping to lose the things but it seemed that every time he turned his head around to take a peek he saw more of them appearing behind him. Well, at least that’s what he thought when he saw the glowing neon eyes multiply. Even running at what his condition allowed to be his top speed, they were gaining on him. The monsters were fast, faster than Dean would or could have ever imagined them to be. He needed to lose them and he needed to lose them quick. He had to find Sam, the need of finding his little brother pulsed achingly inside of him. ‘God, what Sam could be thinking right now. He’s probably thinking of doing something stupid.’ He thought worriedly after a sharp pulse of ach hit him.

  
As he ran, the hunter didn’t notice one of the creatures dropping down from the tree tops right behind him. Dean yelled startled at the feel of clawed hands grabbing him from behind squeezing tightly against his stomach, the pressure almost making him want to vomit as it lifted him into the air. He screamed out in a panicky rage as he whipped out his machete and began to repeatedly hack manically behind him. On one of his swings, Dean was able to get a good slash into the creature. Its arms loosen enough for the hunter to slip through its gripe and fall to the ground. He turned around to look at it, wide eyed and machete at ready only to pause at the sight behind him. The monster’s head was barely hanging on by a small sliver of skin and muscle yet it was still tried to grab him.

  
Dean hid the disbelief from his face but the fear was still in his eyes as he raised his machete and delivered the final blow to the thing before running more into the night with the sounds of its kin crying out in confusion.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Darkness, nothing but darkness. Not a single star nor a flicker of light could be seen. Thick decaying vegetation laced the forest floor and a sticky warm fog gently danced upon it. The forest so thick and dense that sky itself seemed to ceased to exist. The sound of crickets came to pass so now only the sounds of heavy panting and a random loud screeching like no other was heard throughout all of nature. All, for now, seemed still just the unsettling feeling that tainted the air.

  
His dirty blonde hair no longer in its normal gravity defining position, lay limp on the top of his head due sweat and grime. He no longer knew how long he had been running but it’s been quite some time since he last saw them or his brother. He fell to his knees breathing deeply trying to catch his breath, his green eyes could barely stay open and his vision was worsening by the minute.

  
He had been searching but had no luck of finding Sam. He hoped that nothing had happened to him. That he was okay. The hunter could never forgive himself if something happened to him. Sam was his only family left the world and to Dean that meant everything. He would stop at no cost to save him and do anything in his power to protect him. Dean looked up at the sound of disturbed leaves. “Oh God,… please just… no.” Dean whispered wretchedly to himself.

  
Preparing himself to be on the move yet again he took a quick scan of the area, seeing a figure appear to his right he narrowed his eyes trying to get them to focus better. Seeing that the figure had a familiar height, a small but happy grin appeared on his face. Sam was resting against a tree only to move suddenly with his machete raised high, reminding Dean they weren’t out of trouble yet. Dean stood up slowly; barely able to move but was going to be strong and fight through his illness. They had to get out of here. He managed to get to his brother and grabbed him by his shirt, slamming him into the tree. Okay, there may have been some anger about how easily Dean in his weaken condition was able to get the drop on him as he slammed him into a tree.

  
“Sam!” Dean screamed in a loud whisper looking at his now suddenly pale brother. ‘What the hell was he doing with his eyes closed like that? He knew better than! It’s like he’s waiting to get eaten.’ “Sam we need to move! Now!” He let go of his shirt.

  
“Christ! Dean!” Sam had opened his eyes and clutched at his chest. After taking a deep breath, it seems to have brought back his color to his face. “What the hell is going on?!” Sam asked as he watched his brother begin to pace erratically. Dean looked at his brother with wide wild eyes and shrugged and continued his pacing.

  
“I don’t know Sammy. But, they’re fast.” Dean exclaimed as he stopped his pacing and began to move forward quickly into the nothingness of the night, if he could just get them out of here before he got worse it’ll be okay. His body weak and his walk more unstable, making it noticeable that something was wrong but he kept going even though thing were getting blurry faster now.

  
“I thought this was just a vampire nest.” Sam questioned following after his brother at a fast pace. The relief that must have felt was heard strongly in his voice; Dean couldn’t help be agree with that feeling.  
“Does this look like a vampire nest?! I have never seen a vampire move that fast. They’re fast but not that fast. Come on Sammy.” Dean said panicking a little as he led his little brother towards to where he thought he parked the car in hopes of making their way out. They were being hunted, by whatever the thing was, and it wasn’t giving up. It acted almost like a hell hound on their tails.

  
“What do we do? Dean?!” Sam yelled at Dean who seemed to be ignoring him. “Dean!”

  
Dean stopped in his tracks and said “"I say, we get the hell out of here and then figure out what the hell is out here! Unless you got a better plan this is what we're gonna do."” The panic was now apparent in Dean’s voice and strongly unsettle Sam. Dean wasn’t scared often and to feel the fear coming from his words brought a cold shiver down his spine. Sam looked down in shame and once again began to follow Dean.  
Looking up once more, Sam narrowed his eyes as he took a closer look at Dean. He could see in Dean’s steps something wasn’t right with him. He body was sluggish and slow, also he was using the nearby trees as a way to keep his balance when he could.  
Making up his mind, Sam walked over to his brother lifted one of his arm above his shoulder and helped him walk. The fact that not only was Dean not fighting him on this but leaning on him set off an alarm in Sam’s head.  
On any normal circumstance, Dean would have pushed him away continue on his own two feet for as far as he could. But right now, all he wanted was for them to get out of here and be somewhere safe. He wanted to be back in the bunker eating cheeseburgers and listening to Sam talk about stuff he knew nothing about. ‘Actually, that sounded just perfect right about now.’ Dean thought to himself as he winced when Sam wrapped an arm around his waist to help keep him steady. It seems that he was more banged up than he thought. “Shit.” He muttered softly, not able to gather enough strength to say it louder to warn Sam. The darkness in his vision began overtake what little he could make and Dean’s eyes began to shut while his body became heavy and barely moving.

  
Sam felt the difference in the added pressure of holding him. He shifted, trying to compensate the added weight and lack of help from his brother. “Dean! Come on man, we’re almost there. Just a little more” He pleaded out in a low whisper as he focused on his brother’s pale sweaty face. They had to get out of here; he couldn’t stand the idea of losing his brother when he just got him back. They needed to get to a hospital and see how badly the things messed him up. Afterwards, they needed to call every hunter they are still in good graces with and wipe out these damn monsters. But first they needed to get to the car and regroup.

  
He couldn’t do this alone.

  
Forcing his eyes open, Dean looked towards where he thought where Sam’s eyes were, everything was too fuzzy. He blinked a few times trying to get his eyes into focus, but for every time he blinked it was getting harder to open them. He was breathing heavy and hard; his body was going numb much faster than the pain could grow. Normally, that would be a bad thing, but with what little he felt of it he was grateful for the numbness. With one last try Dean open his green blood shot eyes and was surprisingly able focus on his brother face. He opened his month to say something when he felt a clawed hand harshly grab his arm pulling him away from Sam, tossing him onto the hard moist ground.

“Sam!” Dean tried to scream but it came out more as a soft hoarse yell. He tried getting up but one of the creatures knock him down again and sat on him, pinning Dean to the ground. Then it started to punch him repeatedly, all the while Dean was trying to get free. Eventually, it stopped hitting the hunter as he stilled. Blood covered the swollen remains of Dean’s face; slowly a small puddle of blood began to form near his head. The creature screeched in delight, while the others near it responded in joy.

While Dean was being pulled away, another creature came from behind Sam and managed catch him off guard by wrapping a noose around his neck. Feeling the abrasive rope tightening, he grabbed at it one hand going for the noose while the other to the rope, trying to loosen it so he wouldn’t suffocate, before a yank behind him landed the tall hunter on his back. Coughing, Sam looked up at the monster holding the rope with a terrifying toothy grin, it was like looking at a demonic pet owner trying to take he’s pet on a walk. It jeered at him before it began to drag him backwards, along the cold forest floor, away from where his brother was being beaten.

Sam held onto the rope for dear life as he was being pulled away to prevent his neck from being snapped at the jerky pull. Wheezing and coughing Sam yelled, in a roughly voice, out to his brother “Dean!” A nearby creature laughingly kicked him in the stomach, causing Sam to gasp for breath as the wind was knocked out of him. Finally, after what seemed to be a lifetime, the dragging stop and he was push up against a tree. Sam sat up for a moment trying to breath but only to get yanked up as the monster tied the rope to a high branch. From the length of the rope and the height of the branch chosen Sam had to stand on his tip toes to be able to have some air while trying to keep the noose from tightening even more. The creature from earlier came back and began to smack and scratch at him make the hunter cry out in pain. It laughed and shrieked at him in a question tone before spiting on him and punched on the face before moving away towards his brother.

Seeing Dean lay defenseless and motionless on the forest floor, from the tree where he was hanging, Sam tried to yell out to him in hopes of some type of answer. But with how tight the noose around his throat there was no sound to be heard. The creature that was hitting Sam prior, had reached the unconscious hunter, bent down and lift Dean over his shoulder and began to walk away after letting out a commanding snarl. The green eyed hunter’s arms swayed back and forth as the monster took him away, seeing the position that his brother was in Sam cried out and tried to reach for him with one hand only to have his view block by another creature. This creature was cover in what looked to be some kind of green thick liquid, it roared at him before punching hard enough to knocking him out cold.

 


	8. Chapter 8

The feelings of warmth and softness were the first things that Sam was aware of. He was lying on a bed that wasn’t too soft and yet familiar like an old friend. It reminded him of the motel beds he used throughout his childhood moving from hunt to hunt with his family. It was a surprisingly comfortable feeling.

 

Opening his eyes, Sam stared out into the darkness of the room. There was something tickling at the back of his mind. Something that he should be aware of and yet in the cocoon of comfort and warmth he really didn’t care at the moment. The hazel eyed man closed his eyes once more hoping to fall asleep again. It was really nice and quiet; Dean wasn’t being an ass and moving around making noise.

 

**“Dean!”**

 

Sam jolted up into a sitting position only to yell out in pain. His body was sore and aching but he paid it no mind as he looked over towards Dean’s bed to see if he was there. Yet, as he looked over the tall hunter saw that the bed didn’t even looked slept in. Getting up, slowly as to not jarred his injuries, he looked around the room with wide eyes.

 

**“Dean?”**

 

The room was neat and clean, all of their notes on the case were stacked in neat piles on the table. The weapons, that Dean was carrying the previous night, were laid out perfectly on the table. Hell, even his weapons were cleaned and reloaded.

 

**“Dean? Are you in there?”** He asked faintly as he walked towards the only other room in the cabin.

 

He stumbled into the bathroom in dwindled hopes of maybe finding his brother in there, only to find it empty.

 

**“Dean?”**

 

Sam was about to leave the room where something moved in the corner of his eye, he jerked his head towards it. He mouth dropped a bit as he looked into the reflection of the mirror. He was only wearing a pair of black boxers and it was noticeable that he had been freshly washed and changed. His wounds tended to as evidenced by the bandages on his injuries. The bruise on his neck and face stood out strongly in the bright lights. Looking in the background of the reflection he saw that his cloths from the night before had been washed, fixed and hung on coat hangers to dry.

 

**“What the hell?”**

 

Leaving the bathroom in confusion, Sam walked over towards his brother’s bed, he stared at it for a moment seeing that there wasn’t anything too odd about it , besides the fact that it seemed like that it wasn’t used at all, he moved on to the dresser where their clothing were. Looking through the drawls, he found all of his clothing to just like the ones in the bathroom, fixed, washed, and folded nicely. But when he went through Dean’s drawls, all of his cloths were missing. They were just gone.

 

Fear raced through his veins, as he ran towards the window in hopes of seeing the Impala; that it wasn’t taken as well leaving him nothing of his brother except memories and weapons that he used lovingly. Luckily, the car was parked out in front of the cabin, wash and in perfect condition.

 

Moving away from the window, Sam looked around the room, turning over everything he could trying to find any clues to help him understand what had happened and why are things the way they are. After searching everything and everywhere he could, Sam sat on his bed defeated and heartbroken. Oddly enough during his search, he completely missed the night stand next to his bed. Look on top of the night stand there was a rather happy looking card; it was white and had a big bright yellow smiley face on it. A feeling of dredged began to grow as he looked at the ominous yet cheerful looking thing. He wasn’t sure on how such a thing escaped his notice but he picked up the card and opened it; that feeling of dredged he had grew as he read the note inside.

 

  
_“Thanks so much for the gift! You even had_  
 _it wrapped up for us. Hope you enjoy_  
 _your apple pie life! – XOXO_  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _Your Savior”_  


 

_ **To Be Continued...** _

 

\-----End of EO1----

 

E02 - Sweet Dreams (Once Available Links will be provided, part of the Primogenius Rodzice series)


End file.
